Percabeth High School Adventures
by Gcq9
Summary: Annabeth comes back from San Francisco to New York to see Percy and attend High School. However, they face multiple problems, like drama. Will Annabeth and Percy manage to stay together? Based after TLO, and before TLH. Journey of Percy and Annabeth for their senior year of high school. Lots of Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Coming Back to New York

Annabeth's POV

I sat in the excitedly on the plane to Manhattan. After 3 long months of persuading, my dad finally agreed to let me come back to New York so I could finish sculpting Mount Olympus. That was not the only reason I was excited… I could finally see Percy again! Sure, we IMed and stuff, but it wasn't as good as seeing him in person. I planned to surprise him, and already called Sally to tell her the news, and tell her to not tell Percy.

I sat contently thinking about how high school would go, eventually drifting off til the plane stopped. I quickly left the airport and took a taxi to the hotel near Goode High School. It was nearly ten o'clock. As I entered the hotel, I took a shower, and went to bed.

LINE BREAK

I woke up the next day, recalling my thoughts before I jumped up. I hurriedly dressed, putting on a gray blouse and jeans and my favorite owl earrings. I left early to go to school and get my schedule and locker all arranged. As I entered Goode, lots of people stopped to stare at me, mumbling stuff like 'she's hot' or 'I dare you to go ask for her number'. I smirked to myself and continued my way down to the office. I walked in to talk to the school counselor, Mrs. Hall.

She asked, "What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase." I replied.

She nodded, printed out my schedule, and handed it to me.

I gave a brief thanks, and left. As I walked out, I viewed the paper Mrs. Hall gave me

_Annabeth Chase- Class Schedule- Locker 79_

_Sandy Miller: Math (Room 208)-8:00 _

_Pamela Hagerman: Chemistry (Room 205)-9:30_

_Paul Blofis: English (Room 220)-10:30_

_Jackson Torres: Greek (Room 375)-11:30 _

_LUNCH-12:30-1:00 _

_Christopher Graner: History (Room 200)-1:00 _

_Shannon Weber:Architecture (Room 107)-2:00_

_BREAK_

_Keith Kinsey:P.E. (Gym) -2:30_

_Paul BLofis:Homeroom (Room 220)-3:15_

_Have a Goode Day!_

I read this as I walked towards my locker, struggling here and there. My locker was apparently in a "popular" location; lots of people were talking and gossiping. After finding my locker, I piled my belongings into it, stuffed my hat in my back pocket, found strapped my knife (just in case) and grabbed my stuff and left. I was shutting my locker as the pandemonium died down. Suddenly a large mob of people started walking in my direction, flirty girls, with makeup doll faces started battering their eyelashes and whispering. I rolled my eyes and then I saw Percy. I saw him sigh as he rejected another girl and kept walking. My heart felt relief; he wasn't cheating on me. He had gotten taller, and his muscles looked more toned. He was HOT. Everybody's voices died down and I got the sense that Percy was probably popular and attractive. After all, who can't not like Percy. I tried to wave at him to get his attention, but he couldn't see me.

I heard these high pitched, girly voices murmuring stuff along the lines of, "Percy is like the hottest, most popular, and athletic person at Goode. He's such a gentleman, I wish he would stop with the "imaginary" girlfriend act."

I tried to call out his name, but he couldn't hear me. I sighed and decided to not surprise him with now with all the commotion going on and left towards my first class: Algebra 2.

LINE BREAK

As I made my way into Math, there were alot of people in there already. The teacher wasn't in the room. A guy came up to me and asked me out to dates, which I bluntly refused.

He said, "Hey sexy, I'm Alec Martins, basketball team captain. Wanna hang tonight?"

I was disgusted, and spat, "No thanks, I've already got a boyfriend."

"Who? Does he go here?"

"Yea... His names Percy Jackson."

Alec snorted, put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Percy?! Yea right! Haha you're in luck he's in this class, besides we will find out whether you're lying, or stalling to go out with me."

Just as he said that, Percy walked in. He was the exact same as before; his sea-green eyes sparkled with joy and his hair was as hot as ever. We locked eyes.

Percy ran over and gave me a tight hug, and I could hear all the girls' mouths drop as he screamed "Wise girl! Oh my gods what are you doing here?!"

"I came back to see boyfriend and finish up the touches to the building. Except I'm planning on not going back so I can visit Camp and keep my dad safe from monsters." I quietly replied.

Percy hugged me tighter, asking "Where are you staying? Please stay with me, my parents love you!"

Although I strongly disagreed, I ended up giving in to his puppy dog eyes and stated, "As long as your parents say its okay."

"Yay!" he replied and leaned in to kiss me. Gods I've missed his lips for so long. After what only seemed like a few seconds, Alec cleared his throat and glared at Percy, just as Mrs. Miller walked in. Percy smirked coolly at Alec and wrapped his arm around me as he sat by me, mouthing the words she's mine back off. Ah the good ol' protective Seaweed Brain.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please:)**

**Should I continue? Was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I appreciated what you had to say**

**BTW Percy and Annabeth have all their classes together except Architecture/Marine Bio. Forgot to mention that in chapter 1. Sorry... Anyways heres chapter 2 hope you like it:)**

School Flow

Annabeth's POV

The rest of math class went by in a whiz. I did some ridiculously easy problems on functions and helped Percy out for the remaining of class. I was annoyed on how he wouldn't listen and kept randomly spewing thoughts about how much he missed me or how beautiful I looked.

Finally I gave up and said calmly, "Look I know you've missed me Percy, and I've missed you too, but you're dyslexic and ADHD, and if you don't try harder and get your focus mentality right, I can't exactly help you. Anyways back to problem ooomph!"

Percy decided to take the opportunity to kiss me while the teacher had her back to the board and I completely lost my train of thought as I kissed him back. Ugh, that stubborn Seaweed Brain has his aggravating ways. So math ended with me scolding/helping/kissing Percy.

After the teacher dismissed us, I walked hand in hand with Percy to my locker to get my chemistry textbook and notebook. As I opened my locker, a note fell out. Curiously, I read it, but my dyslexia beat me to it. It looked to me like

usjt uyo wiat Prcey iwll dmup uyo noso egnouh wneh eh eraliesz i ma ish rute lvoe.

jdayn

I sighed and asked my locker neighbor, Allana to read it for me.

As Allana read, she frowned "Just you wait Percy will dump you soon enough when he realizes I am his true love. Jadyn."

By the time she was done I was pissed and my fists were balled so tightly they were extra white. Percy squeezed my waist and said, "Calm down Annabeth, Jadyn is a slut that will basically never stop trying to ask me out and flirt with me. She's like the leader of the girly makeup gang."

I sighed, "Looks like I have some competition."

Percy looked me in the eye and said, "I will never leave you Annabeth," before crashing his lips to mine.

I reluctantly pulled away eventually and he pouted, "We will be late."

We walked towards out next class, and by the time we got there everybody but the teacher had showed up.

LINEBREAK

Chemistry was so boring, the only highlight of it was that Percy and I were passing notes and that the teacher just gave us an assignment, then sat at her computer, drinking coffee. Our conversation was quite interesting, (A.N. in Greek but I will type in English)

Percy: I want to show you around during break/lunch.

Me: Okay, also we have to go to my apartment after school to get my stuff.

Percy: Sure no problem, I have swimming practice though, so you can go yourself and I will pick you up at your hotel or you can watch me:)

Me: You do swimming? Seriously Percy doesn't that count as cheating?

Percy: No one knows about my special abilities, except that I broke the world record by like 3 seconds when I was warming up.

Me: Gosh Seaweed Brain, you're so oblivious, you have to pay closer attention to your actions!

Percy: Hey! At least I've gained popularity and fans:*

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the paper just as Mrs. Hagerman got up to explain about Lewis structures. There was a comfortable silence between me and Percy for the rest of class. Finally, the teacher dismissed us and me and Percy made our way to English.

As I walked in, people were starting to get used to the fact that I was Percy Jackson's girlfriend, ignoring me more. But I still got a couple stares. Paul saw me and came over to give me a hug.

"Annabeth! Welcome back." Paul said.

"Its good to be back," I replied.

Before Paul could say anything Percy cut in, "Annabeth is going to stay with us, isn't that wonderful?!"

"Only if you and Sally agree..." I quietly murmur to Paul.

"Why of course! You are definitely welcome! You can stay in the guest bedroom," said Paul cheerfully. "Now go take your seats."

As we walked to our seats I saw who I'm guessing was Jadyn, because of her super straight brown hair and plastered makeup face. She was wearing a disgusting pink shaded blouse with a black pencil skirt and some 4 inch stilettos. I stopped and stared disgustingly as she glared at me and mouthed tonight and pointed at Percy.

My fists were balled so tight, Percy had to drag my arm to my chair murmuring quietly "Yup that's Jadyn."

I ignored him and made a paper airplane as fast as I could and wrote on the wings " Percy is MINE and you don't want to mess with me" before chucking it at her face with all my might.

The airplane hit her in the nose, she gasped and had a priceless look. After reading it Jadyn flipped me off and I smirked at her as Percy put his arm around my waist.

Paul had us read the Iliad by Homer (which I had already read like 5 times) in English, secretly handing me and Percy the actual Greek version while he walked back to his desk, and gave us a small wink.

The rest of class was peaceful as everybody chatted while they annotated their book chapters and Percy and I talked too. I could see from the corner of my eye that Jadyn was glaring at us. Gods I swear someone like her cannot possibly be mortal. I smirked at her then turned back towards Percy and press my lips to his. He smiled as he kissed me back. Gods he was hot, and I was determined to not let anybody have him.

English ended when Paul cleared his throat and dismissed us, winking again at me and Percy. We walked together slowly to Greek.

When we got there everybody was already seated, and the teacher was writing on the board. I saw Jadyn and Alec (Gods why are they in so many of my classes) sitting behind the only two empty seats left. Percy glared scarily at Jadyn and Alec, before wrapping an arm around me and sitting down. The teacher turned around; he was young and looked very nice.

"And you are..." he began.

"Annabeth Chase, I'm a new student." I stated.

"Hello Annabeth, I'm Mr. Torres, welcome to Greek class."

I nodded as the teacher began lecturing us about the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. Percy and I smirked at each other. We both zoned out and just stared at each other. His eyes were soooo amazing. I stopped my gaze as Mr. Torres announced the homework.

"Your homework for tonight is to write about a Greek God or Goddess with a partner, which I have already chosen." Mr. Torres stated and I narrowed my eyes.

"Percy Jackson and Jadyn Owens, and last but not least Annabeth Chase and Alec Martins." he finished.

I gasped and glared at Jadyn, and Percy with Alec. Jadyn and Alec suddenly looked excited.

I raised my hand to protest, but Mr. Torres cut me off, "You may not switch. Class you are dismissed now."

I was angry, no furious. Mr. Torres had gone from my favorite teacher to my least favorite teacher.

Percy was all red of anger as well, and as I walked out with him he cornered Alec, grabbed him by the collar and said, "Any funny business and I'll make sure you won't have the eyes to even see her again." Before letting him go and storming off. He looked really scary, and Percy was definitely capable of beating up Alec, he has the Achilles Curse.

I looked around for Jadyn, but I couldn't find her. Dang she's really fast walking in 4 inch stilettos.

I walked up to Percy and gave him a hug. His eyes were full of fury but they cooled as I pecked him on the cheek and said, "Come on, lets head to lunch."

Gosh it was going to be an interesting year.

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and Review:)**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**How are you liking the story so far? **

**Feel free to comment your ideas about scenes/situations**

**Anyways here's chapter 3**

Food, Friends, and Flirting Sessions

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I made our way to lunch. We entered the cafeteria and headed to purchase our lunches. Percy got some spaghetti and I got a salad. Then, Percy dragged me over to his lunch table, where all his friends were sitting. I looked over everyone of them. There were 8 people. They were all wearing shirts with GOODE SWIMMING on it.

Percy pulled me over, "Come on I'll introduce you. This is Tyler Smith, he's on the swim team; this is his girlfriend Payton Marsh." pointing at the girl that sat next to Tyler. Tyler had hazel eyes and dark brown hair and Payton had green eyes and caramel blonde hair.

Percy continued, "That's Walter Cannings; he's also on the swim team and his girlfriend Angela Chen." Walter had brown eyes and black hair along with Angela. 'Sam Parsons, Caleb Johnson, Richard Julius, and Rashelle Collins, Richard's girlfriend." Sam had blonde hair and blue eyes; Caleb had hazel eyes and reddish hair, Richard had brown hair and brown eyes, and Rashelle had green eyes and brown hair. "Everybody this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

I awkwardly said hi and waved. They all grinned and waved back

"Jeez Percy, when did you give up the I have a girlfriend somewhere in San Francisco act?" Sam questioned.

Percy rolled his eyes and stated "Since she came back."

Percy's friends all looked at him oddly, and continued their conversations while me and Percy talked about our own "problem"

"Why don't we just not go to meet them and do the papers on our own. Alec and Jadyn can thank us for the grade later." he almost commanded.

"Sure that's not a bad idea, jeez when did you become smarter Seaweed Brain," I smirked.

"Since we started going out and your brains rubbed off of me." he coolly concluded.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep that ego of yours under control."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me

"Well I will go tell Alec what the plan is, so we can call it off and finish that dumb Greek assignment ourselves." I sighed.

"I'll come with you then go talk to Jadyn." he replied.

I got up and walked up to Alec; his eyes lit up, but they hardened as he saw Percy behind me. "I'm not going to work with you, but I will do the assignment on my own and we can use my copy as "our homework" because I am busy tonight and cannot meet up with you." I said.

Alec was quiet for a second then mischievously grinned, "Fine but on a couple of conditions. One, I get to choose the God/Goddess, which I'm choosing Hera. And two, you give me a hug and kiss, and your boyfriend can't beat me up. Don't do it and I'll tell Mr. Torres you weren't cooperative and didn't work with me." he concluded smugly.

I was shocked. First of all, out of all gods it has to be Hera. HERA! Second, there was no way I was going to touch a filthy playboy like him. Percy was fuming. He looked like he could break a wall, which was definitely possible. I sighed, then suddenly thought of a idea.

"Givme your hand," I growled.

Alec happily handed his hand over and I bit it as hard as I could then squeezed it and dug my fingers into his skin. He yelped in pain.

"There's your "Kiss and hug", I hope you won't forget it." I smirked.

Percy stayed solemn, and said in a low and haunting voice, "I won't beat you up, but if you ever try to flirt with my girlfriend again, I will snap all of your bones." Gods, he was so scary, thank god he wasn't talking to me. Alec tried to keep cool, but his body was all shaking and his eyes were fearful.

Percy half dragged half walked me to Social studies. We still had 5 minutes before class started.

He sighed, "That was awful smart of you Wise Girl. It took almost all my muscles to restrain me from snapping that jerk's neck."

I smirked, "Thanks for keeping your cool for me. I can still handle myself you know."

He smiled, "Let's just forget about talking to Jadyn and I'll figure it with her tomorrow." Then he leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

We walked into Social Studies, and frankly I can't remember what we did, except that we had a substitute and that Percy and I were talking almost the whole time

LINEBREAK

After we were dismissed from humanities, I pecked Percy on the cheek and headed to Architecture. Allana waved at me and I walked over to sit by her. I showed her my sketches of buildings for Mount Olympus, which I called them future ideas.

"Wow your drawing skills are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I peered at her sketchbook; she had some really crazy and artistic ideas on notes too. "I really like your ideas too."

"Thanks." she grinned. Allana has blonde hair like me, and aquamarine eyes. They were almost as cool as Percy's.

We continued sketching and drawing for the rest of the class period, and for once, I felt like I had made a really good friend. We had a lot in common.

LINEBREAK

Percy was waiting for me at my locker as I walked back with Allana after coming out of Architecture. He gave me a hug, and took my hand as we walked around school for break.

He showed me the swimming pool, the secret hideouts he found, and some shortcuts he found since he had a tendency of being late.

Afterwards, Percy took me to the gym and we sat in the bleachers, waiting for break to end. Suddenly, Percy sat up and headed down, saying he forgot to grab his gym clothes from his locker.

"Do you want me to come with you." I ask.

"Nah its okay I'll be quick." With that, he pecked me on the cheek and left.

I waited for what seemed like 5 minutes, and then decided to walk out as well, seeing that Alec walked into gym.

I turned the corner and gasped at I saw Jadyn lean in to kiss Percy. He pulled away and pushed her off angrily, and then saw me.

"Wise Girl its not what you think..." he began.

But I needed no evidence; I was thankful I saw the whole scene. I walked up and cornered Jadyn. Looking her in the eye, I said, "What in the world were you doing?"

"Ugh, get off of me. I told you that Percy would break up with you, so I decided to get a head start." She said in a super sick girly squealy voice, before stomping on my foot with her stiletto heel and trying to run away. I was unprepared for it, but I reacted quickly and yanked on her hair, causing her to trip.

"AAH!" She screamed. "My heel, jeez you slut, look what you did. Those were $300 shoes!" Holding up her broken shoe she rubbed her now purple and probably broken ankle, and gave me a death look. I glared at her and turned around, wincing in pain as I stepped with my bruised foot. Percy assisted me to my locker, eventually picking me up bridal style to his locker again to get some ambrosia and nectar.

"Let me see your foot Annabeth," he said lovingly.

I lifted my foot, and he gently took off my shoe. There was a red mark that was already swelling up.

He handed me some ambrosia squares and I could see the mark fading as I munched on the ambrosia.

"Annabeth..." he started.

"Don't explain." I said rather coldly and walked with more ease back to gym.

He caught up with me and backed me up against a wall. Looking me in the eye and said, "Please don't be angry with me," he said quietly.

I lost my train of thought again as I stared back but finally got myself together and said, "I saw everything."

He sighed in relief and leaned in to kiss me. By the time we parted the bell already rung and gym was over.

Percy and I walked to Paul's room for homeroom, I snuggled up against his shoulder for the remaining time as everybody else talked. After a while the bell rang. The first day of school for me was finally over. We headed over to the swimming pool and I got started on my dumb Hera paper as Percy swam, stealing glances every now and then. When he finished he got into his car, and drove me to my hotel. I got out my luggage and belongings and we headed to Percy's apartment.

Finally, something to look forward to, I peacefully sigh.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Read and Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**BTW I am mainly doing this story in Annabeth's POV**

Settling In

Annabeth's POV

Percy led me up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door screaming, "Mom guess what! Annabeth came back!."

Sally appeared with a huge smile and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you Annabeth. My goodness you've grown!" she said.

I chuckled, "Its wonderful to see you too Sally." Before I could continue Percy interrupted, "Annabeth can stay with us right?"

"Of course. You can take the guest bedroom. I have already set up your bed sheets and cleaned the room." said Sally.

"Wait, mom how did you know about this?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

" Haha Seaweed Brain I already called her in advance but told her not to tell you. By the way Sally thank you so much for having me here." I said

"Of course. You are welcome to stay with us anytime." She replied. "Now remember that dinner's at 7"

Percy pulled me upstairs to the guest room muttering, "Aw come on, no one ever tells me stuff."

I smirked, and continued to follow him. I walked into the guest room and gave Percy a quick peck before closing the door.

"I'm going to change real quick," I said. Percy nodded and I closed the door.

After I changed and got my luggage and backpack out I grabbed my invisibility cap and headed over to Percy's room. I put it on and walked in to his room and waited in the corner. Percy sat on his bed. He seemed to be waiting for me. I stared at him for like 10 minutes.

Finally he got so impatient he jumped up and screamed, "Annabeth, you done yet?!" When he heard no reply he got up and practically ran out of his room to my room, slamming his door as he walked out. I stifled my giggles and took off my cap and stuffed it back in my pocket and sat on his bed.

Suddenly I heard him scream, "Annabeth? Where in heck did you go?" I put Percy's pillow to my face as I quietly giggled. I heard Percy's loud banging footsteps around the apartment and faintly heard him explaining to Sally that I was "missing" and that he'd checked every single room. Except his… Gosh that Seaweed Brain is so cute. I chuckled as Percy stormed into his room, with Riptide. He looked really mad and worried. His eyes twinkled with relief as he saw me sitting on his bed. I smirked at him and he clicked his sword back into a pen and put it in his pocket. He slowly made his way toward me.

"Give me your cap Wise Girl, and I promise you won't get harmed."Percy said in a playful yet serious manner.

"No." I stubbornly said back while hiding my smile.

"Then you give me no choice." Percy said smugly and jumped on me. I uncontrollably giggled as Percy pinned me down on his bed and began tickling my waist. He stopped after about 10 seconds

"Yes or no?" Percy said smugly.

"NO!" I half screamed, half laughed.

Percy tickled me for possibly another 30 seconds and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hand me your cap." He said firmly, with a smug look that he won. When I didn't move Percy sighed and stood me up and took my cap from my pocket.

"You really scared me Wise Girl. I was worried some monster took you." He said seriously. "You have to promise me to never do that again or else I'm making you swear on River Styx next time." Then he handed my cap back.

I took it and sat up on the bed with him. He leaned in and kissed me. We parted for air several times but he kept his hands on my waist and I tangled mine in his hair. We only broke apart when Sally yelled "Dinner time!"

LINEBREAK

"So looks like you found Annabeth." Sally said, not surprised. She winked at me and I grinned. We had pizza (blue of course); it was really tasty.

"Yea, Annabeth played a bad trick on me." Percy stated with his mouth full, causing all of us to laugh.

"So how's Mount Olympus going Annabeth." Paul asked.

"Its going great, I'm almost done. The Gods give me all the material I need." I said.

Paul grinned and we continued eating, chatting about different events. It felt really nice to actually talk with them since my dad and step-mom barely talk at the dinner table. We finished eating and Percy and I volunteered to wash the dishes. It turned out more like him using his water powers and me drying them. After we finished, Percy and I headed up to do homework while Sally and Paul stayed downstairs to watch some TV.

LINEBREAK

Percy and I were working on our dumb Greek papers. For once, he did it faster than me because I had to think of good stuff about Hera. I wrote some literal facts about what Hera is and didn't go overboard like I would usually being a daughter of Athena. I did not intend on doing that, for I am gracious enough to not include that she gives "pleasant" cow related surprises when I am not paying attention. After I finally finished my paper, I helped Percy with his math homework. It didn't flow very well.

"Percy for the last time, you have to plug the numbers in to the equation to solve." I stated and looked at Percy. He was glancing out the window/twiddling his thumbs. "Are you even listening Seaweed Brain?" Percy jolted a little and nodded.

I sighed, "You seriously have to try harder Percy even if you have disabilities."

But he of course would kiss me and I would lose track of time and we would make out for like 10 minutes. Finally, we would reluctantly pull away and start back on homework. When we finally finished our session of making out/studying, it was 11:30. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. When I finished, Percy went. After we both were settled, I gave him one last goodnight kiss, and headed to bed. It had been an exhausting day overall.

**Thanks for reading**

**Read and Review:)**

**Do you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Gym Class

Annabeth's POV

I slept peacefully without nightmares for once. My alarm clock went off and I got up. It was my second day of school and I was semi-excited. I wore my orange camp half blood shirt, some denim shorts, and sneakers. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and headed down to eat.

As I sat at the table and ate some delicious blue waffles, Sally screamed for the tenth time, "Percy Jackson, time to get up or you will be late!" Hearing no response, Sally sighed to me, "Do you mind waking Percy up for me." I nodded, "Of course."

I walked into Percy's room and whispered in his ear, "Seaweed Brain get up." Percy mumbled and rolled over, his back facing me. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes snapped open and he grinned, "Hey Wise Girl."

"Get up or else I'm not kissing you today." I said walking out.

As I walked out I heard loud banging sound of Percy stumbling around and I giggled. I walked back down and finished my breakfast as Percy came downstairs. He was wearing a blue v-neck along with some black jeans and his sneakers. He grinned at me as I watched him wolf down his food. After he finished we walked back upstairs to get our backpacks, said goodbye to Sally, and headed out.

LINEBREAK

All that I recall from most of my classes is that Percy got a lot of glares from Alec and I got a lot from Jadyn (who had crutches and a pink glittery cast). I snorted in disgust; she had spray-painted her crutches pink with lots of sparkles and glitter.

Most of my classes were not all that dramatic. Mr. Torres was quite impressed with me and Percy's papers and did not assign any homework that day. Lunch went by fast and Percy and I hung out/kissed during the remaining time. My day was going really good until gym.

LINEBREAK

We were doing basketball in gym. The teacher had us scrimmage and chose Alec and Percy as the team captains. Percy was first captain so he had to choose first.

I looked at him as he smirked, "I choose Annabeth."

Alec was glaring daggers at him and Percy raised his arms, acting all innocent and wrapped his arm around me.

After all the people were picked, we got started. Percy's team had all of his friends, and Alec's team consisted mainly of buff football players.

As Mr. Kinsey threw the ball up, Percy won the tip and I caught it scoring a three pointer. I smirked at him as we continued. We were winning by a couple of points when Alec's team called a timeout. When they were walking back on the court Alec was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. In the next play, I got the ball and shot it when suddenly, while I was still in the air of my jumpshot, one of the football jocks, I think his name was Mark, jumped on me. He basically tackled/pushed me and the gym teacher called a technical. I hit my head hard on the corner of the metal bleachers nearby and suddenly couldn't see clearly. I felt a slight throbbing. It honestly didn't hurt that bad, I've been through worse but my brain was malfunctioning. I faintly saw Percy punch Mark and break his nose, while Alec rushed toward me, smirking. I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse's office, my head was laying on an ice pack. Outside I heard Percy and Alec bickering.

"It's all your fault; you called that timeout to attack Annabeth." Percy screamed

Alec's voice replied calmly, "So what if I did, all Annabeth remembers is my saving her. When she wakes up she will think of me as her hero and dump you."

"Seriously, that was your plan? What the frick is wrong with your brain, that is never EVER going to happen." Percy retorted

I think what I heard next is Percy punched Alec in the gut, and snapped his bones somewhere. I was pissed at Alec, but I still had to make sure that he wasn't literally dead from Percy's assault. My head was feeling better; I glanced at the clock; I had only been out for 10 minutes.

I walked outside and saw Percy perfectly okay and Alec looked pretty beat up. Percy saw me and ran over.

"Are you okay Wise Girl." He asked with concern.

"I'm fine now," I replied. Then I looked at glared at Alec as he lay on the floor clutching his hand. Suddenly the principal, Mr. Stump came.

"What happened here?"

Percy interrupted, "He decided to start a fight with me and I punched him in the gut. He tried to punch me back but I dodged and he broke some bones from punching the wall."

I stifled my laugh, and Percy looked smugly at me.

"Detention for you Alec, you will be suspended for one week for attacking a fellow classmate and intensely injuring the new girl."

My eyes lit up; I got the sense that Mr. Stump liked to jump right to conclusions and nodded.

As Alec struggled to get up, he flipped Percy off, and said to me, " I saved you Annabeth, you almost died. Consider going out on a date with me."

I retorted, "Uh huh, well you planned to get me in the mess too. Quit exaggerating I'm fine now and if don't you ever talk to me again or I will unleash the Percabeth wrath on you." I concluded smugly. Percy laced his fingers into mine and we walked to our lockers to get our stuff and head home.

"Seems like something always happens during gym class, and its only my second day." I mumble.

Percy stopped, "Look Annabeth, I know you are very independent, but you've gotten some injuries for the past two days. I'm sorry for not keeping a closer eye on you."

I leaned in to kiss him. After we pulled away I said, "At least I won't be seeing that Alec snob for a week."

Percy's eyes darkened at Alec's name, "I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days."

"We'll make his life a living hell together. " I replied smiling.

Percy drove me home. It was Friday, and he didn't have swim practice. I was really looking forward to the weekend. One, I got to go back to Mt. Olympus. Two, nothing much gets better than spending time with Percy, even though he's a Seaweed Brain. We got home and finished "homework" before dinner. After dinner, Percy and I snuggled up in a blanket and watched the movie Tangled. Let's just say we half watched half made out. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Percy's protective grip and inhaling his soothing, yet intoxicating (only to me) ocean smell.

**Next chapter will be in Percy's POV**

**Read and Review:)**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The Weekend Part 1

Percy's POV

Saturday

I woke up on the couch with Annabeth snuggled up close to me. I loosened my grip and stared at her. Gods she looked so beautiful even when she sleeps. I repositioned myself slightly and unfortunately, she woke up.

"Morning Seaweed Brain, " Annabeth smiled.

"Morning beautiful, " I replied. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well I've got to head up to Mount Olympus to fix things up, I don't know how long I will be gone though." She said sounding both disappointed and excited.

"Can I come with you?" I asked before kissing her temple.

"Sure, but I will be quite busy." She replied.

Annabeth and I headed down, ate some breakfast, and headed up to the Empire State Building at around 10:00 A.M.

LINEBREAK

Mount Olympus looked really messy. I sat on a bench near a fountain as I watched Annabeth direct all the satyrs and workers. Even though I couldn't talk to her that much, I was having a good time staring and admiring her flawless body. Gods I could just stare at her forever, I thought inside my head.

Finally, Annabeth plopped down next to me, looking exhausted, rather elate, and slightly irritated. I kissed her on the cheek

"Your work is amazing Wise Girl." I said.

"Thanks, but its so tiring, thank the gods I finally finished Apollo's museum today and filled it with statues of him. I still have to add a weapon storage for Ares, a library for my mom, and don't even get me started on Aphrodite." She babbled. Typical Apollo always wants the most replicas of himself.

I cut her off by kissing her flatly on the lips. Pretty soon we were having a blown out make out session, until I heard someone mumble "Ahem" and someone else squeal (aka Aphrodite)

Annabeth and I pulled away and saw Athena looking at us disapprovingly while Aphrodite was snapping photos.

"Perseus, I'm afraid showing your love for my daughter will have to be saved for later." Athena snorted. "By the way, Annabeth I came to tell you good work and you are free til we need you again in probably December. **(A.N. By the way it's currently November in the story and one week away from Thanksgiving Break)**

LINEBREAK

When Annabeth and I got back to my apartment, it was nearly 5:00 P.M. Gosh it must suck to live in immortal time, I silently thought.

Sally and Paul left us a note saying

_Percy and Annabeth,_

_We have gone out to eat tonight. There is some roast chicken and salad in the fridge that I prepared for you._

_Love,_

_Sally and Paul_

"Looks like we're on our own tonight." Annabeth said.

"Yep, you wanna watch another movie after dinner?" I replied.

She nodded while heading over to the fridge. Annabeth got out the roast chicken, salad, and dressing. I went over in the living room to pick out a movie as Annabeth made two bowls of chicken Caesar salad. I came back with two movies of my top choice: The Hunger Games, and Despicable Me. I set them on the table as we ate dinner. It was casual, but romantic.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno," I replied while wolfing down my salad. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said and hopped up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Percy," said a squealing Jadyn, "I'm having a party tomorrow at 6 and was wondering if you would want to come."

"I'll have to ask, hold on." I put down the phone and said to Annabeth, who lifted her eyes in suspicion. "Jadyn wants to invite me to a party tomorrow."

Annabeth face fell and she said angrily, "I don't want to go. Is it just going to be you? Stupid Seaweed Brain can't you infer she's trying to break us up. You are not going without me!" Her eyes suddenly shined more and she added, "We should also get everybody from camp to go too."

"Yeah! I'll talk about it with Jadyn." I grabbed the phone again and said, "You still there?"

"Yea of course I am! By the way I invited all your swim buddies too you really need to come please sweetie?" screamed Jadyn.

"I have one condition; I get to bring Annabeth a couple of my other friends… From camp." I said and Annabeth grinned at me. There was quite a long silence before Jadyn answered.

"Fine. My house is huge and I have plenty of space!" Squealed a pretty desperate sounding Jadyn.

I moved the phone farther from my ear, worried that my ear would go deaf, "Alright we'll I got to go bye!" I said and hung up really fast. Gosh Jadyn can be so freakin desperate and nerve-racking. I looked at Annabeth; she was frowning. I quickly finished my dinner and led her to the couch, popping in The Hunger Games movie before I sat down by her.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" I said, worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this Percy." She said. "What if Jadyn really does end up breaking us apart. What if Alec goes and things turn out horrible."

I pulled her into a tight hug and said, "I am never ever going to let anything EVER happen to us. We will keep fighting and I know we will prevail together. Plus I promise I won't leave you at all tomorrow during the party and all of our friends from Camp will be there to witness any peculiar situations.

Annabeth smiled, "You're so cheesy Seaweed Brain." I leaned in to kiss her. We snuggled together under a blanket and I got some popcorn as we watched the movie. It flowed pretty similar like yesterday. Annabeth and I half watched half made out and in the end, she fell asleep in my arms as I stroked her hair and held her tight. I stayed up to finish the movie. After it ended, I turned the TV off and sent a prayer to Aphrodite (once and only once in a lifetime situation) hoping that nothing will happen to me and Annabeth's relationship. For when Annabeth has a bad feeling, it usually eventually becomes reality.

I sighed to myself and hugged my Annabeth tighter as I slowly drifted off too.

**Read and Review:)**

**How was it?**

**BTW thank you so much for the favorites and reviews.**

**I appreciate your support.**

**Next chapter will be the party DUN DUN DUN...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The Weekend Part 2

Percy's POV

Parties do not go well for 9 demigods. (Me, Annabeth, Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, and Nico)

I woke up this morning with Annabeth in my arms and woke her up. As much as I didn't want to, we had a long day coming up.

Annabeth and I headed down to the breakfast table. Sally had already made some blue pancakes and left to go wake up Paul.

We ate fairly quickly, and after I finished Annabeth found some drachmas, and IMed Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris, inviting them to go to the party tonight. They all agreed, and I got out my monster-proof Hephaestus phone and called Thalia and Nico. Thank the gods all of them were free and could come.

I spent the rest of my day with Annabeth, we went for a stroll around Central Park, did some homework, and killed time from making out. When it was 4:00, Annabeth left to her room to change into her outfit, and I too.

I dressed fairly quick, putting on my orange Camp tee-shirt and baggy jeans. After I finished, I twiddled with riptide, spinning it in my fingers as I waited for Annabeth to come out. She finally came out and my jaw dropped.

Annabeth was wearing her grey owl blouse and jeggings, and grey flats. She put her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked so beautiful.

Annabeth smirked at my gaze and I said, "You are absolutely stunning."

She blushed, "You don't look all that bad yourself, even in the casual attire."

I smiled at her and we headed out.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth and I arrived 10 minutes late and waited outside for everybody else. They finally showed up in Argus's van and we greeted them with hugs and man-hugs.

Overall the party went fine, Annabeth and I told our friends the recent news. We pretty much ignored my swim team friends and they didn't seem to mind. They hung out upstairs anyways and we were in the living room. Music blasted loudly as we talked. Jadyn attempted to flirt with me here and there, but backed off quickly. Let's just say 9 glaring/dangerous looking half bloods doesn't look too appealing. After she left all of us looked at each other in disgust and made it a mental note to make as humiliatied and hurt as possible.

Suddenly the Stolls grinned mischievously as they glanced around.

"Be right back." Connor said abruptly and left.

I noticed Travis was missing too, and rolled my eyes as I sat with Annabeth.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," I said.

"Gosh, we all know how that's gonna go," snorted Clarisse.

"Com'on it will be funny." Said Travis who suddenly came back with a grinning Connor.

"I'll start. Connor truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare. Duh." He said boldly.

"I dare you to take a handful of ice cubes from the fridge, take Annabeth's invisibility cap, and put it down Jadyn's back. She is the one with the pink crutches and stiletto." I said.

Connor grinned mischievously as Annabeth handed him her cap, laughing. A few minutes later, we heard Jadyn scream. and I saw that she was getting pelted by ice cubes from random directions. All of us burst out laughing as Connor stuffed like 10 ice cubes down her sequined, oblique tank top. I used my water powers to freeze it on her back and she screamed as she thrashed, and jerked uncontrollably as I controlled the ice to move down her pale back. I glanced at Annabeth, and she stifled her laugh within her arms. I grinned back. After 2 minutes, I let the ice drop and Jadyn started yelling at everybody asking who did it.

Connor hurried back with a smug look. Annabeth giggled uncontrollably as she took the cap back.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare punk," Clarisse snorted.

"I dare you to dance with Chris during the next song."

Clarisse gave Connor a death glare, and dragged a content looking Chris out of the couch. They began dancing to a slow song and it was hilarious. Who knew that Chris was better at dancing than Clarisse (Let's just say she stumbled alot and looked pretty deadly after the song finished). All of us were practically crying after she came back.

"Truth or dare Annabeth." Clarisse growled as Chris pulled her onto his lap.

Annabeth thought for a while, finally stating, "Truth."

Clarisse smirked at a regretful looking Annabeth and said, "Describe all of Percy's flaws."

I glared at Clarisse and Annabeth gulped, "Well, he is a Seaweed Brain, he doesn't think about anything other than water, he sucks at cooking..." Annabeth droned on and on until I interrupted, "Wow thanks." I stood up and left but Annabeth caught my hand and pulled me back down.

"I wasn't done Percy, despite your flaws, I love every single thing about you and can't imagine my life without you." She leaned in and kissed me and I smiled smally, still rather offended.

"Ahem, get a room already," Thalia and Nico gagged.

We continued for a couple more minutes. Lots happened; Connor and Travis had to steal Jadyn's makeup and put it on their own faces; Nico killed all the plants in Jadyn's yard; Katie forced weeds to grow back in Jadyn's yard; Thalia caused the power to go out; I exploded the sink when Jadyn was in the bathroom; Chris used Annabeth's cap and stole Jadyn's crutches and threw them in her outdoor pool. We were crying of laughter by the time we left the party. It was a good night.

"See Annabeth, nothing bad happened, and we had a lot of fun," I said.

"I dunno Perce, I still got a bad- LOOKOUT!"

We all looked left and saw a pack of maybe 15 hellhounds running towards us.

I uncapped Riptide and shouted, "Split up and kill the hellhounds! Thals, manipulate the mist hurry!"

Thalia nodded and Annabeth put on her invisibility cap.

I killed maybe 5 hellhounds, I looked nearby as the Stolls and Katie killed a few, Clarisse and Chris got a few, Thalia and Nico killed some, and Annabeth probably took care of the rest. I saw one more hellhound and ran over to kill it. It seemed to be distracted and was clawing in random directions. I rolled under the hellhound and stabbed its belly.

I went back to my friends, which all looked quite fine; they barely had any injuries. Annabeth still hadn't come back yet. Katie sighed "Guess our scent was too strong, after all 3 of us are Big Three children."

I scowled, "Yea right, you guys stink too. Hey Annabeth come on out now its all safe."

After no reply, I got really worried and angry and asked in a deadly calm voice. "Guys where did she go."

They all gave me wary glances and I think I uncontrollably exploded all of the water pipes I sensed near me.

Before anyone said anything in response, I ran back to the place I had killed the last hellhound. With Riptide armed, I shouted, "Annabeth!" Then I saw a little golden glinting dagger on the floor. I gasped and started shaking. Gods, I hate looking for invisible girlfriends.

I suddenly spotted a puddle of blood and heard a faint voice mumble Percy. I rushed to that area. I put my hands gently on the floor and touched Annabeth's waist. I moved my hands up to her head and gently removed her cap. I gasped.

Annabeth had multiple scratches along her arms and a deep gash on her leg. She was laying on her right side, and blood was flowing really fast. I cussed, realizing that none of us brought any nectar or ambrosia. I picked her up bridal style, snatched her invisibility cap and screamed, "Guys quick, let's get back to camp!"

They nodded, and Thalia gasped at Annabeth, who now fainted and was limp, "What happened…"

I gave her a stealthy death glare and Thalia shut up. "Let's go to camp hurry."

Nico cut in, "I'll shadow travel her to camp with Percy, the rest of you call Argus."

Nico held put his arms on my shoulders and suddenly we were back at camp. I ran with Annabeth in my arms shouting for Chiron.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

I woke up wearily and looked around. I felt fine except my leg felt stiff. Why am I in the infirmary? I thought to myself. I recalled my memories and sighed in displeasure. I looked around and saw Percy sitting on the chair next to me. He looked messed up, like his heart was torn out. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair had become a jungle. Nevertheless, he couldn't have looked more handsome.

I repositioned myself and Percy's head snapped up, "Oh thank the gods your okay." His eyes twinkled with joy and relief. "You scared me so bad Annabeth." I sat up and he pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my forehead.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well Nico shadowtravelled us to camp since you were losing blood fast. I got to camp and rushed to get Chiron. The others got back after about half an hour. We were all so worried Wise Girl you were out for 3 days."

I sighed, "So what now?"

He grinned, "Well I was thinking we'd ditch school and just stay here since Thanksgiving break is next week anyways and we deserve a break."

I smirked, "Now that's a good idea Seaweed Brain."

Percy called Chiron in and I told him I was fine. Percy and I walked hand in hand to his cabin. When we got there, all the people at the party were there, sitting worriedly on bunks.

When they saw me they grinned widely; Thalia and Katie came up to give me a hug.

"You doing okay?" Thalia asked.\

"Never better." I replied

But seriously, nothing gets better than ditching school and hanging out with my true friends for 11 days.

**Read and Review :)**

**I appreciate your input**

**Hope you like my story so far**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Camp Flow

Annabeth's POV

It was a peaceful night. I slept in Percy's cabin (of course) without any nightmares.

I woke up to my favorite ocean scent, and found myself wrapped in Percy's arms. I glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6:00

As much as I wanted to stay, I had to get back to my cabin so my siblings wouldn't get suspicious.

I squirmed and said to Percy who was still asleep, "Wake up Seaweed Brain I have to get back to my cabin so my siblings don't notice."

His grip suddenly loosened, and his eyes snapped open, "Oh hey Wise Girl."

I stood up and said, "I gotta get back to my cabin, see you soon." I blew a kiss at him, put on a jacket, and headed out.

Outdoors it was cool and breezy. It was still fairly dark outside. I jogged back to my cabin and quietly opened the door; thank the gods they were still asleep. I slipped back into my bed and took a couple of blueprints along with my sketchbook so I could sketch in bed/"sleep". I designed a couple more statues of Ares, and sighed in content. It felt so good to be back at camp. As all of my siblings awoke one by one, they glanced at me and smiled. I got up, and put on my camp shirt and short jeans and headed down to the dining pavilion with Malcolm. He updated me on what happened while I was gone.

We sat and ate breakfast. After 10 minutes I saw Percy come down from his cabin too; he was wearing his orange Camp shirt and some shorts. He grinned at me and walked over.

I moved to go sit by him and eat. We made our sacrifices and walked hand and hand to the arena after breakfast.

Percy's POV

We got out our weapons and got warmed up. "Bet you can't beat me Wise Girl." I said smirking at her.

She returned me with a smirk, "Bring it on Seaweed Brain, we'll see about that."

Annabeth and I got ready, and I charged her with Riptide armed, she sidestepped and attacked with her dagger. I parried the attack and attempted to disarm her. She twisted her dagger to block my move. We continued for quite some time and all the new campers stopped to watch us fight. Our battle lasted at least 25 minutes and she had me pinned down and was on top of me, with her dagger at my throat. Riptide was 15 feet away from me so I was weaponless

"Looks like I beat you, again Seaweed Brain." She said grinning.

I leaned up to kiss her and suddenly jerked free my arm and took her dagger, tossing it aside with Riptide. Then with all my strength, I sat up really fast and pinned her down. I took both of her hands in one hand and pressed her to the ground with the rest of my body. All in a matter of 2 seconds. The look on Annabeth's face was priceless. She was stunned and defenseless.

"I told you I would win." I smirked.

"But... How did you..." She stumbled.

"Ooh that's a double win seeing that you have nothing to say," I said smugly.

Annabeth frowned and mumbled quietly, "Fine you win." I smiled and got off of her.

"Um do you mind repeating that I didn't hear you." I smirked.

"No I am not repeating because your dumb Achilles curse sucks." Her eyes were dull as she spoke. She stood up and walked over to grab her dagger. Then she headed out. I followed her. She broke started running and I got confused I ran after her, worrying.

Annabeth's POV

Ok, I admit it, Percy got me there, but I was determined to get him back. I looked behind and saw that he was following me. I ran towards the beach and kicked off my shoes nearby, making sure Percy wouldn't notice them, and stood in the water. It honestly felt really good; the waves were soothing and calm. I waded into the water, allowing myself to get wet knowing that Percy will dry me. when the water was up to my shoulders, I stopped. I waited patiently as Percy ran over here and looked about. He looked confused. I popped my head up and gagged before sucking in a mouthful of air and sinking underwater. I counted maybe 1 second later, Percy had his arms around me and I was on the shore in a matter of milliseconds. He dried me, and I purposely stayed limp.

"Annabeth come on please wake up, why did you attempt to drown?! Come on don't leave me please." Percy pleaded.

Percy suddenly leaned down to do CPR. I sat up and pinned him down and kissed him back.

"What the..." Percy looked relieved and suspicious. I started laughing

"I got you back with your own powers," I smirked "double win for Annabeth."

Percy pouted at me. "Fine we're even now."

I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me. We made out until the conch horn blew for lunch. Percy took my hand and we walked toward the dining pavilion.

I sat with Percy as we ate and made our sacrifices to our parents.

After lunch, Percy and I studied a while in my cabin. It went the usual style, except we did more kissing than studying. My lips were swollen by the time it was almost dinner.

LINEBREAK

After dinner, I went back to my cabin to chat with my siblings and get ready for campfire. I grabbed a blanket and walked out. Surprisingly, Percy was already there too, he looked as if he was waiting for me. When he saw me, he came over to give me a hug.

"Miss me?" I smirked.

"Of course." He replied. "1 hour without you is torturous. I barely survived the summer when you were in California."

I blushed as Percy and I cuddled in our blanket, gods his body was so toned and warm.

The Apollo cabin sung a couple of songs, and Percy offered me to spend the night with him.

"Of course Seaweed Brain, why wouldn't I?" I sarcastically replied.

He pecked me on the cheek before I went back to my cabin to wash up and change.

When all of my siblings were asleep, I snuck out quietly and headed to Percy's cabin.

I was really looking forward to this week, ditching school is so worth it for once. I sighed contently before drifting off in Percy's strong, protective, ocean-scented arms.

**Read and please review:)**

**I appreciate all the support and followers**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Please review more!**

Swim Meet

Annabreth's POV

I woke up in Percy's arms, like usual, except he was already awake (much to my surprise) and was staring at me. Today was Friday, and I was happy that there was no school again today.

"Mornin' Seaweed Brain." I grumbled.

"Hey Annabeth," he replied. His voice sounded distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I IMed my mom this morning and she told me the swim coach has called her like 5 times and that I "have to go" to this state swim meet today." He said. "Ya know, since I haven't gone to school for this whole week."

"When is it?" I asked.

"Today at 5:00 at Goode." He replied "I honestly don't want to go though."

"I could come with you and cheer you on with Sally..." I offered reluctantly. I wasn't anywhere interested in seeing high school mortals anytime soon.

"No it's okay you can stay and hang out here. I'll swim as fast as possible." he muttered.

"Percy that's not a good idea... What if you swim too fast and end up accidentally going to the Olympics or something. I'll come so you won't go ridiculously fast. Slow and easy can still win the race if you're Percy " I replied. As ironic as it sounds, it was true. Percy can swim like a shark, of course, since he's part fish anyways.

Percy smiled and kissed my temple. "Alright Wise Girl. Whatever you say."

We got up and headed down to the dining pavilion to eat. It was 7:00 and I guess my siblings already guessed that I spent the night with Percy. They were already there and frowned at me as I walked in hand in hand with Percy.

LINEBREAK

After breakfast, Percy and I headed over to the arena and had our regular sword fight. I made sure I won; I pinned Percy down and said I win really fast and got up right away, before he could react. Let's just say last time I got all caught up in his eyes and became absentminded. Percy pouted and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Dang, when did he get this much taller than me? I thought in my head.

As we made our way through the beach, I saw Grover. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he jogged over and gave me a hug.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in such a long time, how's Olympus going?" He bleated.

"It's going great I'm halfway done." I sighed happily.

Grover grinned, then gave Percy a man-hug. "Haven't seen you in a while either Perce"

Percy smiled, "How's the wild going G-Man?"

"It's wonderful! But I barely get to stop by camp anymore." Grover said, "I came back to report to Chiron and visit Juniper. I try to come back at least once every week and I'm staying til the end of Thanksgiving."

"Sweet!" Percy and I said in unison.

"Yea well I have to go talk to they Council of Elders now, cya around." He bleated and jogged off. Grover's horns had grown a little more and he looked more mature.

Percy and I continued our walk to the beach. We sat together on the sand, his arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You should help me warm up for my meet this afternoon." Percy said smugly.

"Umm how?" I replied, deciding to play along.

"I'll race you so I can make sure I go slow, ya know, since you are a fast swimmer and don't have water abilities like I do." He said with a triumphant look.

I frowned at him. "Is that the best you got Seaweed Brain? I'm not falling for your "challenge" since you are definitely going to use your powers and beat me. Plus, I don't even have a swimsuit under my shirt..."

Percy pouted playfully, "Well I guess you leave me no choice Wise Girl." Then, Percy picked me up bridal style into the water.

"Put me down!" I said loudly, in my serious voice.

"No" Percy replied flatly. We were both underwater now and Percy made an air bubble.

"Let me out." I commanded, "I am not swimming against you and if you go too fast today, I am not coming to watch you cheat a gold medal at the Olympics" **(A.N. the story takes place in on of the summer Olympic years) **

Honestly, I would have come anyways if Percy did make it to the Olympics that summer, but I was trying to duress Percy at the moment

Percy pouted, "Fine," I inwardly smirked triumphantly. Then he leaned in to kiss me, and I obliged and kissed him back. My arms got entangled in his hair and his arms tightened around my waist.

It was probably the second best underwater kiss, that lasted through lunch.

LINEBREAK

"Go Percy!" Sally and I shouted as we sat in the bleachers.

Percy swam really slow but fast. He beat the other schools by 2 whole seconds and Sally and I cheered as he got out. Percy winked at me. Goode had gotten the most points and they won the state championship. After Percy showered up, he walked towards me and the TV news crew had come to interview him, just as Jadyn attacked him. This was the moment I dreaded and I gripped my hands tightly on the metal bleachers. I didn't want to look bad on television, and it took every last muscle for me to stay put.

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see anything. I loosened my muscles as I felt a strong peculiar ocean scented arm wrap around me and the other caressed my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes.

I composed my line of thought and said dryly, "How did the interview go."

Percy smirked, "Well the news reporters were not amused to see a fanatical girl clinging on to me while leaning on pink crutches. So they ordered her to leave and she slipped and knocked over the camera, and it fell into the pool, so I won't even be on TV and Jadyn is in debt of $3000. So I'm going on the newspaper instead along with Jadyn's accident."

I grinned and sent a silent thanks to Aphrodite."Well thank gods we have some in our favor. By the way, nice job with your slow pace."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for about 30 seconds it seemed until Sally spoke up, "Why don't you guys head back to camp before anything worse happens. Paul and I have planned a vacation to Montauk, and I bet you would rather stay at camp anyways. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll pick you guys up at camp so you can head back to school." Sally smiled at us kindly and gave Percy and I hugs.

"Have fun Sally, thank you so much for everything that you've done."

"No problem dear. " Sally responded. Gods Percy is so lucky, I thought in my head as she and Paul headed off and Percy and I waited for Argus.

LINEBREAK

When Percy and I came back to camp, everybody was still eating dinner. We ate rather quickly; Percy was starving as he wolfed down like 5 blue pizza slices and drank his blue coke from his goblet and plate.

After dinner, I tutored Percy and we again, did more kissing than working. It was a overall decent day. After our study session I went to take a shower. When I came out, Percy was playing some quiet music while charging his iPod.

"May I have this dance?" He asked moodily.

I giggled and nodded. We danced to a slow song and Percy dipped me a few times.

When the song finished, we snuggled in his bed again, only this time, Percy surprised me.

"Love you Annabeth, good night." Percy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

Even though it was obvious, I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was the first time Percy had said that, and I was thankful he'd talked that step.

I repositioned myself and said, "Love you too Seaweed Brain," before leaning up to kiss him. Only this kiss felt different. It felt more strong and protective, like nothing would ever break us apart. I only pulled away when I felt my body going asleep, and the last thing I remembered was drifting off contently.

**Read and Review:)**

**Please comment your opinions and thoughts**

**I appreciate your input**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Comforting and Company

Annabeth's POV

I slept with a really bad nightmare. I saw Percy and Luke fighting and Luke was betting Percy. He is dead, I thought in my dreams. I saw Luke stab Percy's Achilles spot just as Percy sliced at Luke's Achilles and I burst into tears. I screamed as a hoard of empousai and attacked me. I revoltingly jerked from side to side. As they closed in on me, I woke up crying and Percy was awake too. I sat up and cried silently into Percy's chest. He held me tightly, and patted me gently on my back.

"What happened?" Percy murmured softly.

"Nnnight mmare." I hiccuped.

"What happened?" Percy said again.

"Well Luke and you were having a battle, and he got your Achilles spot just as you got his. Then I got attacked by like 50 empousai and was weapon less. Gods I was soo scared Percy and couldn't do anything about the fight though." I was sobbing now and Percy's shirt was completely saturated, yet he tightened his grip on me.

"I won't ever leave you I promise." he said.

Percy's POV

I had to be strong for Annabeth; her dream was probably not going to come true (thank the gods) and it hurt me to watch her sob. Even if Luke was dead, he had caused her so many problems and I hated him even more for putting her through all of that pain.

I held Annabeth tightly in my arms, comforting her and rocking her back and forth, kissing her temple a couple of times. She cried for about 10 minutes, and finally got her composure back together.

"Sorry for waking you up and wetting your shirt Perce," she sniffled.

"Don't be sorry about anything." I told her gently. I caressed her cheek and said, "it's my dutiful job as your boyfriend to always be there for you."

She smiled and we snuggled back together in bed again. I held onto her extra tightly and kissed her firmly in her forehead before we both drifted off back to sleep

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

The remaining night was peaceful, I didn't have anymore nightmares. I awoke early so I could head back to my cabin; I couldn't let them think that I spent the night with percy every night.

I quietly entered my cabin. Good thing my siblings were all still asleep. I slipped into my bed in the corner and continued designing buildings for Olympus. After my siblings woke up, I headed down to the dining pavilion with them.

Percy was already there again, he smiled and came over to sit by me.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Fine." I grumbled, not really wanting to talk about it.

Our morning went fairly quick, the same arena fights which I won again, and making out on the beach. By the afternoon, it was raining pretty hard and all of us were caught unguarded so I was saturated by the time we made it back to Percy's cabin.

I commanded Percy to dry me, and he obliged. Soon after, all of our other friends piled in.(Nico, Thalia, Katie, Connor, Lauren (who was Connor's girlfriend from Aphrodite cabin) Travis, Chris, and Clarisse)

"Dry us Percy!" Whimpered Katie who was in Travis's arms.

Percy dried everybody and they all settled down on his empty bunks.

"So what now?" Percy asked as we cuddled with each other on his bed.

"Let's play truth or dare again!" Shouted the Stolls.

"I call first," Percy declared. "Truth or dare Death Boy?"

"Dare," Replied Nico flatly.

"I dare you to go genderbend yourself into a prom dress and ask Chiron to dance Set Fire to the Rain by Adele with you." Percy said flatly.

We all burst out laughing at Nico's priceless face as Laurrn dragged him out of Poseidon's cabin. All of us gathered by Percy's windows as we heard Nico screaming loudly

We all joined him as he walked out of thE Aphrodite cabin. He actually looked like a girl. Nico was wearing a yellow tight strapless dress with a pretty sash and he was wearing 2 inch yellow heels. His face was plastered with face eyelashes, blush,foundation, and lipstick. He wore a fat black curly wig and his nails were painted yellow with mini flower patterns. Except for the fact that his eyes looked super deadly and he was abnormally pale, Nico looked like a girl. He walked curtly, carrying an iPod in his hand and Lauren walked with him, holding an umbrella so Nico wouldn't look wet and boyish by the time he saw Chiron.

Percy practically made this water shielding bubble as we headed out to spy on him.

He walked up to Chiron and asked, "You Are the hottest centaur like ever! May I have one dance?"

It was hilarious because Nico asked Chiron in such a boyish manner. All of us snickered.

Chiron narrowed his eyes and said "Nico?! What's going on, why are you in a dress?"

Nico turned even paler and kicked off his heels and shouted "Got to go, sorry good day to you Chiron."

Nico sprinted back to our cabin bathroom and we were all rolling on the floor laughing. I could hear Nico tearing his dress to shreds and him cussing over and over again. After about 5 minutes, Nico stormed back out.

"Perseus Jackson," Nico said in a deadly voice. "you will pay."

Then Nico turned to me and said "Truth or dare Annabeth."

"Dare" I said unconsciously, "I mean truth!"

Nico smirked, "I dare you to kiss every boy in this room except Percy and me."

I gasped. Percy spoke up, "I hate you Nico"

Reluctantly I stood up. I planted a heartless and cold kiss on Chris' cheek, then moved to the Stolls. Pretty much everybody was glaring at me and I went over and slapped Nico after I was done. Percy glared at Nico, and looked sadly at me. When I sat back down on his bed, he pulled me onto his lap and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

I repositioned myself and gave him a kiss on the lips, we only pulled away when Thalia fake gagged, "Umm, can we continue."

I blushed, "Truth or dare Lauren,"

"Truth," she said confidently while sitting on Connor's lap.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked.

Lauren blushed and quietly said, "7" and Connor looked at her sadly. "Connor's special though."

"Clarisse truth or dare?" Lauren asked.

"Dare." Clarisse snorted.

Lauren's eyes lit up, "I dare you to wear a dress and heels for the rest of the night."

"Fine," Clarisse sighed as Lauren dragged her out. It was normal that she got dared to do girly things.

When Clarisse came back, she was wearing a blue lacey dress with black heels. Chris pulled her onto his lap and she snorted, "Truth or dare Travis."

"Dare." He said boldly.

Clarisse smirked "I dare you to do a handstand outside in the rain for 5 minutes."

Travis laughed, "Haha that's easy as cake," before strolling outside.

When he left Clarisse said. "Percy, I want you to drench him with douse cold water and Katie, you should grow some poison ivy around his arms to keep him there. Thalia, give him shocks here and there. And Chris, you can go pickpocket all of his things while Connor films this on his camera."

We all nodded and burst out laughing. Gee I didn't know Clarisse had it in her. After 30 seconds Travis started screaming. He chattered his teeth and jerked when Thalia shocked him. Chris took all of the drachmas and shiny objects in Travis's pockets and Katie giggled as ivy firmly supported Travis's arms. By the end of 5 minutes, Travis was begging to be released from his torture position. Thalia gave him one more good shock and Katie released him. When Travis walked back in, he looked like a frozen red handed burnt popsicle. We all burst out laughing at Travis and he jumped in the shower.

Clarisse smirked, "Yea that was totally easy as pie." While Travis was showering.

"I HEARD THAT!" Travis shouted through the wall and we all chuckled.

Travis came out and glared at everybody. "That was so not cool, and seriously Katie, my hands will be red for like the rest of the week." He mumbled.

Katie went over to sit on Travis's lap and kissed him after murmuring I'm sorry to him **(A.N. Katie and Travis are dating already... Just a heads up)**

After Travis and Katie pulled away from their make out session, Travis seemed in a much better mood. "Truth or dare Perce?"

"Dare" Percy replied boldly with me still on his lap.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers in front of us and skip around the cabins singing opera style." Travis said smugly.

Percy sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Um yes of course or remove a piece of clothing." Travis said.

"Fine I'll do it," Percy grunted and I scooted over as took off his shirt. His abs were so toned and hot, I resisted my urge to touch them. Then Percy took off his shorts pants and we all laughed. Percy scowled as he walked out the door and Connor immediately took out his video camera.

Percy singing opera is the funniest thing ever.

1. His voice was super off pitch and rather low. It cracked as he got higher up the scale.

2. In opera performances, a professional just stands there does hand gestures, but Percy was skipping I'm his undies and swinging his arms like a toddler.

3. Several people from the Apollo cabin yelled out the window telling him to shut up, yet he didn't

By the time Percy came back, he was dry as ever, and we were all sprawled on the floor laughing our hearts out. Connor snickered as he put away his video went into the bathroom and changed.

Percy came back out and pulled me back onto his lap. I whispered in his ear, "That was some mighty fine singing there Seaweed Brain." He grinned at me and kissed my temple.

Percy's POV

I felt really uncomfortable for the video that Connor had and was determined to get it. Instead of daring Connor, I said, "Truth or dare Chris."

"How about dare." He replied.

I got up and whispered in his ear. "I dare you to dare the Stolls to go sing Baby by Justin Bieber to the Artemis cabin and while they're gone take Connor's video camera and delete the video of my opera singing." **(A.N. Thalia and the Hunters are staying at camp for awhile)**

Chris grinned mischievously. "No problem Perce, my pleasure."

I grinned at him as he spoke, "Truth or dare Connor."

"Oh pul-eez dare Rodiguez." Connor snorted.

I smiled to myself. For once a Seaweed Brain plan can actually work.

Chris smirked, "I dare you and Travis to go to the Artemis cabin and sing Baby by Justin Bieber to them."

Connor gulped, "Uh... Umm... Oh fine lemme grab my shield."

Connor and Travis nervously walked out. Travis took his iPod with Him and we could hear them bickering as they walked. We all followed behind them. Chris snatched Connor's camera and winked at me. I smiled gratefully back at him.

Back to Annabeth's POV

Our afternoon was going really well, Percy wrapped an arm around me as we spied on Connor and Travis. Chris got out his own video camera and was taping the show.

Connor knocked on the door holding his shield nervously, a girl answered after about 10 seconds and snorted, "May I help you?"

Connor stumbled, "Yes my brother and I would like to sing a song for you wonderful ladies." Then he and Travis started, "_You know you love me, I know your care..."_

Suddenly the girl shouted fire and maybe 50 arrows went flying. Connor and Travis screamed and hid nervously while the Hunters dragged them inside the cabin. All of us were laughing. I also felt a tad bit of sympathy for them. Thalia mumbled beside me, "They are so dead" and continued giggling.

After about 2 minutes. Connor and Travis were thrown back out of the Artemis cabin. Chris grinned and shut his camera. Connor and Travis each had a black eye and both of them were covered in bruises from head to toe.

"That was soo not worth it," Connor mumbled while chewing ambrosia. "I am so gonna get revenge on those girls." Travis grunted next to him as we laughed at Chris's video replay. Katie and Lauren pecked their boyfriends and I snuggled up with Percy in a blanket. He grinned cheerfully at me. It was still raining outside.

"Let's order some pizza and continue our game instead of going down to dinner today." Said Nico. We all nodded in agreement. Travis got out his stolen mortal phone and stepped out of the cabin to place the order. After 10 minutes he came back with 5 pizza boxes. I shared with Percy, Connor with Lauren, Katie with Travis, Clarisse with Chris, and Nico with Thalia (which was quite awkward). After we finished Connor seemed determined and urged to continue our game. I guess that he wants revenge sand he's putting it on Thalia.

"Truth or dare Thalia." Connor growled.

Thalia smirked knowingly, "Truth,"

Connor pouted, then thought for a while. His eyes lit up suddenly and he asked, "If you weren't a Hunter, who would you date in this room."

Thalia blushed, "Umm Nico since he is attractive, and the rest of you all are taken." Nico blushed next to Thalia and Lauren squealed.

Thalia urged ahead, "Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie hesitated, "Truth." She said confidently after thinking awhile.

Thalia smirked, "Who would you date in this room other than Travis and why?"

Travis glared at Thalia and looked pretty scary honestly. Katie blushed, and said in a super hushed voice, "Percy since he's strong and very attractive."

I felt my cheeks heat up in anger and Katie looked at me apologetically. I stood up to go slap her, but Percy wrapped both of his arms around me to prevent me from getting up and doing something irrational. I took a couple of deep breaths and glared at her. Travis looked sad and Katie spoke up again, "But I am happy with Travis even if he is a mischievous jerk sometimes." she leaned over and kissed him. After Katie pulled away she looked at me again and I sighed at her. I had nothing to worry about, it was a dumb game.

"Well we should probably get going, it's getting late." Katie spoke up quickly.

"Yea thanks for having us over Perce" the Stolls said happily.

"Haha no problem."

LINEBREAK

I went back to my cabin to shower, then snuck out again to Percy's cabin. It had finally stopped raining, and my day was wonderful. Percy was waiting patiently on his bed and his eyes lit up when he saw me. I smiled at him and we had a mini make out session before I drifted off in his protective grip.

**Read and review :)**

**Please tell me what you think of it and review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Capture the Flag

Annabeth's POV

It was a pretty normal day (for demigods). Percy and I talked to some friends and kissed. In no time we were at the dining pavilion again eating dinner.

Chiron suddenly interrupted and announced, "There will be capture the flag tonight!" My eyes lit up.

"What are you thinking of Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"How we're going to win tonight in the game." I muttered and Percy grinned at me.

After dinner we all headed to the armory to get weapons and armor.

LINEBREAK

"Heroes!" Chiron announced, "the teams are already divided. On the red team, we have Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Artemis!" The red team cheered and whooped.

"For the blue team, we have Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hades," Chiron paused "and Poseidon." The blue team cheered and the red team groaned. Percy grinned at me and I smiled back but looked away really fast. My battle strategy was to keep the flag 20 meters from the creek, so Percy could guard it easily and there were trees around us so Apollo campers could hide in. I guessed that Ares would hide their flag on Zeus's Fist (they usually do) so it would be hard to climb. Good thing I had my invisibility cap. My plan was to have Percy and the Apollo cabin on defense. Percy guarding the flag and the Apollo Campers in the trees since they were good archers. Hermes campers, Demeter campers, Athena campers (including me, since I'm usually the one who grabs the flag in the previous games), would lead a huge distraction while Malcolm took my invisibility cap to grab the flag. The rest of us would hold back the pursuing group and Malcolm would hand the flag to Nico; Nico would shadow travel back to our side. I quickly explained my plan to the my group while Malcolm winked at me. I grinned back and tossed him my cap when no one was looking. Chiron was still explaining the rules.

"Heroes!" he announced again. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

I got out my dagger and we charged. We marched towards Zeus's fist.  
"Guys watch out for the Hun- LOOKOUT!" We shielded ourselves from the volley of silver arrows.

Thalia and the Hunters jumped out behind the bushes they were hiding in, "Hey Annie, sorry about this but we can't let you get to the flag. Ares cabin warned us that you would come, but I wasn't expecting this big of a group."

I scowled at my nickname, and replied cooly, "Yea I'm sorry to Thals, but we're gonna win this. Break!" I shouted and we all separated. I had gone over this part of the plan with my group and we planned to separate the Hunters, and hold them off one on one, and give Malcolm and Nico an easy path.

"After them!" Thalia shouted. "I'll get Annabeth, the rest of you hold them off!"

I smirked as I ran. Thalia close on my heels. Thalia had pulled out her spear and her shield Aegis and was grinning at me. I pulled out my dagger and analyzed her. Even if she was my best friend, she was going to lose this battle. We charged each other.

I slashed at her, she parried my attack and thrust her spear at me. I dodged and we parted. We continued fighting for maybe 5 minutes until Chiron boomed. "Blue team wins!"

"Wha... How..." Said Thalia.

I smirked at her, "Athena always, always wins Thals, don't forget that." I turned and walked away from a confused and slightly angry looking Thalia.

I jogged back to the creek and high fived a grinning Malcolm and tired looking,yet content Nico. "Good work everybody!" Malcolm handed me my cap back. Percy came up and gave me a hug. He was slightly sweaty, and unharmed.

"You never cease to amaze me Wise Girl." He nuzzled my ear.

"You weren't so bad yourself Seaweed Brain. Like I said 6 years ago, Athena always, always has a plan." I smirked and Percy kissed my temple.

The Stolls walked up to us. "Hurrah Annabeth. Dude you should have seen us get revenge on those hunters. It was freaking awesome!"

Chris filled me, Percy and the Apollo children in on the details. Apparently when I was fighting Thalia, he and most of the other Hermes children made their way to Zeus's Fist and distracted the Ares guards. None of them noticed the flag was missing until Chiron announced the winner.

I walked back to my cabin to shower up. I glanced at the clock; it was 9:00. I walked with Malcolm to the campfire. I saw Percy sitting on a log already and walked over to sit by him. He pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arm around me.

"Good work today." I told him and he grinned.

Percy replied cockily, "Do I get a reward?"

"No" I snorted, "you're invincible, toughen up Seaweed Brain." I stifled a giggle as he pouted.

"Please?" Percy whined giving me his famous heartwarming puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Fine one kiss only though."

"Deal." Percy grinned goofily

I repositioned myself as he leaned up to kiss me I tangled my hands in his hair and he tightened his grip around my waist. We lost count of time as we kissed.

Chiron cleared his voice, "Umm Percy, Annabeth? We're about to start..."

I pulled away and blushed. All the Aphrodite girls were squealing and snapping pictures on their cameras.

The rest of the night went peacefully. I cuddled with Percy in a comfortable silence. When we finished, Percy and I walked hand in hand back to his cabin.

"Why didn't you retrieve the flag yourself in the game Wise Girl?" He inquired as we sat on his bed.

"Well, I figured I would have to change plans since Ares campers already suspected it from previous games, so I went over the plan with Malcolm and Nico and used myself as a huge distraction to confuse everybody while Malcolm easily got the flag and passed it to Nico, who shadow travelled us to victory. Everyone on the red team was expecting me to grab the flag, and yet I showed up with a huge offense group, so they all focused on me. Like Thalia and the hunters made sure to keep me "distracted" so I couldn't "distract" them. If that didn't work I had 5 more backup plans up my sleeve and we could have still won since you were our defense and we had Apollo archers ready to ambush any takers on the red- oomph!" I babbled quickly.

Percy shut me up with a kiss. "Ugh you're such a Kelp Head. You were the one that asked me the question Seaweed Brain." I scowled.

"Well your beauty was such a distraction I couldn't keep up with your wise, nocturnal, owl plan." He shot back.

"What does my plan, have to do with owls?" I snorted and raised an eyebrow.

He hesitated, "Well owls are smart and deceitful, like my beautiful, smart, deceitful, and awesome girlfriend."

I blushed and gave him a playful slap. "You're so cheesy Percy."

"I'm YOUR cheesy Percy." He said and leaned in to kiss me again. I kissed him back, sighing in my head.

When we pulled away I asked, "Percy do you even know what cheesy means?"

"Uhh, are you talking about the food? Like pizza!" He said proudly.

I slapped him on the shoulder for real this time and winced in pain. "Ow ugh your curse sucks. And no Percy I'm talking about the romantic, flattering style of cheesy not food!"

"There's more than one definition of cheesy?" He mumbled.

I facepalmed, "Yes Percy I've said it so many times that your cheesy and it's not that you're a piece of pizza!"

Percy grinned goofily at me and melted me in his stare. I shook my head and scooted off of him. Gods he is such a Barnacle Brain.

After an awkward and uncomfortable silence Percy wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry Annabeth." He said quietly.

I sighed, "I've taught you so many longer words and such, but you don't even know what cheesy meant."

"I do now! Come on Annabeth let's go to bed." Percy insisted.

I stayed put and sat firmly on the bed with my arms crossed.

"Fine be a stubborn Wise Girl." Percy muttered and I smirked.

The next order of events happened really fast. I remember Percy locking his rock hard hands around my waist and he tickled me until I promised to go to sleep. Then something happened and we had another make out session while he was atop of me. By the time I fell asleep my lips were swollen and it was nearly midnight. So a pretty demigodly styled day if I don't say so myself.

**Read and review :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

A Quest

Annabeth's POV

I had a weird dream that night. I saw Percy Nico, and Drew running through these woods, getting chased by Laistrygonian giants. Then I saw Percy training these 3 kids. I woke up and found myself alone. I slipped on my cap and walked outside. I heard Percy and Chiron arguing.

"Annabeth won't be happy about this, do we get a prophecy or something ." Percy muttered.

"Percy I'm sorry, but you have to without a prophecy and Annabeth must not come. Drew says her mom is telling her to go on this quest and she may choose any two others. You must get going. You have to return by Thanksgiving." Chiron replied. Percy sighed and stormed back to his cabin

I figured it out in my head as I jogged back to the Poseidon cabin. "Drews going on a quest.. Drew's going on a quest with Percy..." I ran back and hid in the corner of Poseidon's cabin.

Percy stormed in. "Annabeth?" He asked. Seeing that I wasn't there percy sighed and rummaged under his bed. He pulled out a sheet of paper and used riptide as a pen.

Percy wrote for awhile. When he finished he set the letter on his bed, grabbed his backpack and headed out.

i stayed in the corner. For some reason I had another bad feeling about this one too. Tears unconsciously streamed down my face. I walked over to his bed and ads the note. **(A.N. In Greek but I type in English.) **

_Annabeth,_

_I am going on a quest with Drew. We have to rescue 3 halfbloods in a school in Colorado Springs. Looks like some schools only get a couple days of break. Aphrodite sent us and I am so sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye, but whatever you do, please stay at camp and don't follow us._

_I love you so much Annabeth and please forgive me for going on this quest and leaving you,_

_Percy_

By the time I finished reading, I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears, tucked the note in my pocket, and jumped up. I didn't care if Percy wanted me to stay, I was going after them. I rushed to my cabin to grab my backpack, which was already stuffed with food, money and nectar. I checked the clock; it was 5:30. I ran to the stables still wearing my invisibility cap, and sent a prayer to Poseidon that Blackjack would cooperate.

LINEBREAK

I reached the stables and threw off my cap. Clutching a few sugar cubes in my pocket and crooned, "Hey Blackjack, I need your help please." I fed him the sugar cubes and he whinnied.

Someone interrupted behind me and I jumped, "need who's help?"

I whirled around to see Chiron picking up my cap. "Oh hey Chiron." I said.

"Come with me Annabeth, lets have a talk" Chiron sighed.

LINEBREAK

Percy's POV

Me, Nico, and Drew were on our way to the airport. I felt really uncomfortable about the idea, especially since I was with Drew, and Zeus hated Nico and my guts. We rushed in the airport and Drew charmspoke is tickets for free. I scowled as we got on the plane. I missed Annabeth so much.

LINEBREAK

I awoke to the intercom voice of "the plane will land in about 5 minutes, please fasten your sestbelts." Thank the gods i was able to fall asleep on the plane ride. I suddenly felt super queasy and got butterflies in my stomach. Nico looked worse. He was LITERALLY green. I glanced at Drew. She was fixing her makeup! I can't believe she had the gut to even put on makeup this morning. I looked away in disgust. Sure Drew can charmspeak and stuff, but other than that, she's soooo much worse than Annabeth. I missed Annabeth so much. Just then the plane landed with a huge thud! Nico lost his breakfast. Good thing he already had a plastic bag in his hands. Drew looked at him in disgust while I patted his back. I glared at Drew, wishing more and more that I could back out of this dumb quest and be with my Annabeth. Plus we don't even get a prophecy to follow, like what kind of quest doesn't have a prophecy. Ugh I can't wait to return to camp.

We quickly got off a plane and Drew called over a taxi to take us to a hotel.

"So what's the school called," asked Nico.

"Mountain ridge middle school." Drew replied while fixing her mascara and batting her dumb eyelashes at me. I scowled at her, then glanced at the clock.

I cursed, "dang it schools already out. We have to get the kids tomorrow!"

"Its okay babe, we can hang out at the mall together and have some fun. Plus Anniebells not going to be here to interrupt us." Drew charmspoke at me.

I nodded, then suddenly snapped out of it, "Absolutely not. We are on a QUEST Drew, not some dumb shopping spree. So what if your the leader of this quest, Nico and I won't listen to your dumb ideas and waste time! Plus I have a girlfriend, so quit your dumb flirts cause it's never gonna change me and Annabeth's relationship! Gah I should'be never come on this quest!" I gave her a stealthy death glare as the cab pulled to a stop. We arrived at a hotel. I read stumbling, "Hil-ton Gard-umm-en Inn and Sweets."

LINEBREAK

I sat on my bed watching TV. Nico was taking a shower while Drew was fixing her makeup for like the 5th time. I nervously clutched a drachma, thinking of whether or not to IM Annabeth. She's gonna be super mad though. I sighed and absentmindedly watched TV, my main thoughts on Annabeth. This is going to be a horrific quest.

LINEBREAK

Annabeths POV

Chiron and I walked around camp. It was still super early. Nobody was awake yet.

"So why can't I go after Percy." I demanded

"Because the quest only needs 3 people, and Aphrodite let Drew choose 2 people, so you are not allowed to pursue them." Chiron sighed.

"But Percy followed Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover on the quest when Artemis and I were kidnapped." I shot back.

Chiron sighed again, "Percy was the 5th member of their quest. When Zoe set out, she only took 4 people. Percy thought he was the fifth, so he followed. Plus, I didn't know of his escape until he left for one day."

"I have a really bad feeling about this though. Do they even have a prophecy?" I pleaded. I was on the verge of exploding in tears and anger.

"No because Rachel is on vacation with her family, and all quests have risks dear. Because I'm worried you will go after Percy, I'm keeping your invisibility cap til Thanksgiving. Also, Grover and your siblings will be watching over you, and reporting me on your actions so you don't leave." Chiron said firmly.

I burst into tears and screamed. "I hate you!" Before running back to Percy's cabin. I admit that was probably irrational, but I was very very angry at Percy and Chiron. I sobbed into Percy's pillow and stayed there for the rest of the day. How could Percy leave me for Drew? Why is he playing me? Why won't Chiron let me follow them; I'm strong enough to protect myself. Why won't Percy IM me? I sobbed in his bed, not even noticing that Grover was watching me outside Percy's window. This was very un-athena of me but, I was a nervous wreck. I cried myself to sleep. This was going to be a horrific week.

**Read and review ;)**

**Thanks for reading **

**Im sorry this was an ugly chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Middle School Maniacs

Annabeth's POV

I dreamed about Percy. He was at the mall with Nico and Drew. It was odd because they should have been on their quest and yet they were in Claire's, looking at jewelry. I wanted to punch Drew's stupid heart out. My dream shifted. I saw Pikes Peak covered in snow and 3 feet deep snow on the road.

I woke up with frizzy hair and a damp shirt. Surprisingly I was in a better mood and more practical. I thought, I have worries, but honestly, Percy wouldn't leave me. We've been through hell and back, and nothing will break us up. Not high school, and definitely not camp. Sure Drew's a slut, but it's only 2 more days. I sighed and walked out of Percy's lonely cabin. Malcolm was outside waiting worriedly.

When he saw me he smiled. "How was your night?"

"Fine" I said curtly. This is annoying, why is there always gonna be someone stalking me. I thought in my head.

It was a hot day. i walked to the dining pavilion and ate. I ignored all the comments and looks Chiron and my siblings gave me and ate silently. Maybe I looked miserable without Percy, and honestly I was, but I was in a much better, Athena-like, pragmatic mood this morning.

I finished breakfast silently, and walked to the beach. For some reason, the beach calms me no matter what. Most of all, it reminded me of Percy's scent, in a good exciting way. I kicked off my shoes and sat on the sand, staring off into the seagreen ocean. The tide waves splashed my feet soothingly, and it warmed me as I clutched Percy's note close to my chest and inhaled the ocean breezes. It was just peaceful, in its own special way, and I was happier, as I killed time and enjoyed my surroundings. I sighed neutrally to myself, maybe I can manage two days after all. I ended up staying there for the rest of the day; I designed buildings and fountains for Poseidon and Athena, and ate the food Malcolm brought me for dinner. When it was 8:30 I walked back to Percy's empty cabin, showered up, prayed to the gods that he was okay, and drifted off into lovely oceanic dreams.

LINEBREAK

Percy's POV

That night, Drew dragged Nico and I to the nearby mall. I said no at first, but then she charmspoke and I forgot my train of thought. When I snapped back to reality, we in the car driving on icy roads. Nico and I glared at Drew and she shrugged. I sighed as I sat in the backseat of the cab and daydreamed about Annabeth's beautiful blonde curls and her stormy grey eyes. Around us, there were dark snowstorm clouds. It was already drizzling snow. the chills and tingles of the wind reminded me of Annabeth when she touched me In my Achilles spot. For once, I felt content and cheerful in the gloomy gray weather. Hmm, maybe I could survive 2 days without being too miserable, I daydreamed absentmindedly.

LINEBREAK

We arrived at the mall. I was once again angry at Drew and trudged along scowling as she sqealed at the window displays. We went into Claire's. While Drew was checking out nail polish. A charm bracelet caught my eye. I dragged Nico over. There was a silver charm bracelet dangling and many charms in multiple drawers under it.

"Hey Nico." I said while rummaging through the drawers. "help me find any owl charm."

Nico nodded. I had already found a silver lightning bolt charm with rhimestones and a heart charm. The heart was seagreen, and also had mini rhinestones along the edge. Nico found a silver owl charm and I found another of the Empire State Building. I headed over to the cashier and quickly purchased the items, ignoring the "charming" (ignore the pun) looks the cashier gave me. I put the bag carefully in my coat pocket.

After 5 more long minutes of persuading Drew, we finally left Claire's and Nico and I dragged Drew out of the mall. It was pretty strenuous. By the time, we reached our hotel, I was exhausted. I showered up, set my alarm clock, and was out within 30 seconds, dreaming about Annabeth.

LINEBREAK

RINGGGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG! My alarm clock screeched. I groaned and woke up. Suddenly remembering our task today. I jumped up. Drew was already awake and was putting on makeup. I shook Nico awake.

"We've got to stay on task today!" I muttered wanting to get this dumb quest over with and return home.

We went downstairs, grabbed some breakfast and headed out.

Mountain Ridge was seriously only like a 10 minute walk from our hotel. I conversed with Drew while we walked.

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

"Yea their children of Aphrodite and their names are Kiana Trocha, Sierra Song, and Michelle Stephens. Their all in eighth grade, and apparently have been attracting Lot of monsters." Drew replied.

I scowled, "Honestly Drew, Nico and I aren't exactly the best picks when it comes to smell for monsters. I got expelled from 5 schools for a reason you know..."

"But you're sooooo strong Percy." Drew slurred.

"Hey what about me?!" Nico defiantly shouted.

"You are so agile Nico!" Drew crooned. "We would't get anywhere if it weren't for your awesome abilities!"

I rolled my eyes. Gods that girl is ridiculous. I would do anything to have Annabeth replace her. One shes smart. Two shes watches my back. three she does t check her makeup every 10 seconds and is actually good at fighting. Unlike somebody cough-cough-drew-cough.

We finally arrived at the school and walked into the main office.

The office lady lifted her head."May I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes please, I'd like to sign Kiana Trocha, Sierra Song, and Michelle Stephens out for the day." Drew said sweetly in her charmspeak.

The lady nodded and made a couple telephone calls. A few minutes later, 3 girls walked nervously out towards the front office.

"Thank you, have a good day" Drew said. Then she turned to the girls. "Hi I'm Drew Tanaka and we have something really important to discuss."

LINEBREAK

We were back at the hotel and Drew was explaining to the girls how they were half bloods. Nico and I sat on the bed and watched television. I checked the weather; the snowstorm was going to be very bad and all the planes would be cancelled for the next 2 days.

I cursed, "Come on! Now we have to go by car back to Camp." Honestly that didn't sound like a bad idea, I was just angry about the fact that we wouldn't get home as easily as I thought.

After a few minutes the 3 girls came over. Drew said, "you two mind introducing yourselves?"

I shrugged, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Nico said after me, "Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades."

While Drew continued talking, I looked over the girls. Kiana had blonde hair and blue/grey color changing eyes. Sierra had dark black hair and brown eyes. Michelle had curly brown hair and hazel green color changing eyes. "I'd like you two to train these girls how to fight. I brought some celestial bronze swords in my suitcase." Drew said.

Nico and I shrugged, "Whatever," I said, we need to get to an area with more space though.

Theres a forest called black forest, about 20 minutes from here. I'll call a taxi.

LINEBREAK

We were in the forest. Nico decided to train Sierra while I trained Kiana while Drew "trained" Michelle; more like taught her how to put on mascara and eyeliner.

I taught Kiana the basics, how to attack, slash, sidestep, and parry an attack. She was quite coachable and athletic for an Aphrodite girl. Her blonde hair really reminded me of Annabeth and I miss her even more. I glanced over at Nico; he had opposite luck. Sierra was sitting on a log whining about how "tiring it was". I rolled my eyes. Like holding your hand upright with a mascara wand for 20 minutes to adjust your makeup wasn't sore...

Suddenly there was a huge ROAR behind us. Uh oh, what monster is it now. I whirled around to see about 10 Laistrygonian giants. Sure no big deal when it's just Nico, me and Annabeth, but it's a HUGE DEAL with flirtatious non-aggressive screaming Aphrodite girls.

My protective side came over, "Nico!" I shouted, "kill as many as possible and RUN and keep them safe." I know Drew is a slut, but we need everybody back alive on Thanksgiving.

Nico nodded and we both charged the monsters. I killed 3 giants really quickly and Nico took down 2. I nodded at him and we both ran. Ugh Aphrodite girls are so slow. The deep snow slowed everybody down even more. We made it to about 300 meters before Drew was out of breath and basically everybody else except Kiana. Nico and I hid behind trees, waiting for the giants to come. After about 2 minutes the giants showed up.

One screamed, "DEMIGODS YUMMY FOR DINNER, I HAPPY!" I jumped out and killed 2 more and Nico summoned his skeleton warriors and took care of another 2. I turned towards the last one and saw Kiana fighting. She was brave, but she was slow with the sword and barely dodged the giants thrusts. I rushed up behind the giant and sunk riptide through its belly.

I nodded at Kiana, "Good try but you will need a lot more training than that to defend yourself." I turned toward everybody else. "Let's get a cab to drive us back to the hotel. We can set out on a private emergency plane tomorrow." I know it sounds weird that I'm enforcing the plane idea, but I was desperate to return home and see my baby Annabeth. Screw our luck with the snow canceling the flights. Were gonna try anyways.

LINEBREAK

When we got back to the hotel it was 5 P. M. All the girls were exhausted and decided to shower up. I waited impatiently outside for them, wanting to get out of this dreary city. Unfortunately, girls are 100x slower than boys when it comes to showering, eating, and getting ready, so by the time all of us were done, it was 8. I wanted to IM Annabeth, but it was now too late.

"Whats the plan tomorrow?" Nico yawned.

"Well we could try calling an emergency plane and Drew could charmspeak him to drive us to NY..." I suggested. I was desperately camp-sick and wanted to go back. "We've finished our quest now let's go home."

"But I want to stay and have more fun." Drew whined. Nico and I rolled our eyes and sighed at her.

"No!" I said firmly. "I've left Annabeth long enough and we are going back tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

Drew gasped at my snobby remark, "Please Percy?" She said with extra charmspeak.

For a little bit, I felt like staying too, but I immediately snapped out of it, "No, either you come with us tomorrow or Nico and I are going back on our own! And you won't have any protection since you all barely know how to fight!" I said angrily.

Drew sat on her bed and looked over-emotionally sad. I was done with her. So what if she could charmspeak, we were heading out TONIGHT!

"You just want to go back because of Annabeth, yet theres me who's like 1000 times prettier and way more impeccable." She snorted.

O-Kay that girl has gone too far. I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Excuse me?! Annabeth is the prettiest, smartest person ever to exist. She is flawless and I could not imagine my life without her. You need to get your crap together, cause we are heading out right now!" I was shouting now, my voice deadly.

"I'm not leaving!" Drew said.

"Well Nico and I are!" I shot back. I turned towards the other girls. "Are you guys coming with us or not?" I demanded.

Surprisingly, all of them nodded followed us and we left. Drew looked shocked. She glared at me and then put on a whole new act of "Guys wait for me!"

I sighed and we decided to wait. The whole goal was to start back home and it finally worked, but I was not touching that slutty, impertinent, barbie doll when we get back to camp. Drew finally came along after 40 minutes and we called a taxi to the airport.

LINEBREAK

At the airport, Drew tried to charmspeak us tickets, but the flight attendent said that all flights would be canceled that night, and would resume tomorrow.I sighed in disappointment as Drew sighed satisfyingly and drifted off on a chair. The rest of the girls were fast asleep; they had a long day. Nico and I stayed awake.

Suddenly a lady came along. She was wearing a flight attendent outfit and had long brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Aphrodite, I mouthed to Nico. Oh gosh, things were gonna get interesting. Aphrodite supposedly fixed things with the flight attendant. She clutched a few papers and walked over to me and Nico.

"Well done Percy and Nico." Aphrodite said. "Here are your tickets for tomorrow. I'm proud of you all."

Then she disappeared and I found 6 tickets on my lap. They were scheduled at 3 P.M. and would land at 11 P.M. In Manhattan.

Great, I thought, I won't get to see surprise Annabeth early. But it was better than nothing. Slowly, I drifted off into a deep sleep too, and I dreamed about my beautiful, stunning girlfriend.

**Read and review:) **

**thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Mutual Feelings

Annabeth's POV

I slept alone. It was different. I was so used to Percy's strong grip around my tiny body, that I turned and twisted myself awake from my peaceful dream. I looked around Percy's cabin. It was 4 A.M. and the sun was rising a little. Everything seemed soo awkward without Percy. The beach never felt the same, I didn't have a sparring partner of my same skill, no one was literally there for me since Percy's absence (except for my creepy stalker siblings and Grover). As I looked around his cabin, I felt like my second half of my heart was torn out and replaced with painful reminders. Percy was my other half, and his cabin, the beach, and the color of sea green were now haunting me instead of comforting me like they did at first. I decided to leave this cabin until Percy came back. It was too painful to stay. I pulled on a hoodie and some sweats and decided to take a jog. The creepiest thing was Grover; he was awake outside chewing on some soda can bottles. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep and I'm heading back to my cabin." I grumbled. Wow Grover thanks for ruining my exercise plan.

He nodded, "let me walk you back." He insisted.

I sighed. This has gone overboard. "Look seriously Grover, you and Malcolm are like creepy stalkers now. All you do is watch me. I can take care of myself you know..."

Grover replied, "We are obeying Chiron and just making sure you don't do something irrational and run off after Percy."

I was super annoyed now. "Oh I see, so you're just being a good satyr and listening to orders huh. You seriously should consider breaking them sometimes. Dont you know how to read emotions? Well you clearly haven't read MY emotions well enough. Percy is my other half! He is my best friend and boyfriend! I got up today because his memories are practically haunting me in the scariest way. I feel like my heart is being torn apart slowly and painfully. It's getting worse everyday! Ever since he left, I have been miserable, and everything's changed. The beach is more tenacious, I don't have a sparring partner at my level for swordfighting, it's harder to focus on designing buildings for Mount Olympus, and nobody's literally there for me now except you and Malcolm! You and Malcolm aren't even there for me to talk to; you don't cheer me up; you don't listen to me, all you do is look at me and tell Chiron everything like creepy stalkers. I thought you were my friend Grover FRI-END!" I pronounced. "Do you have any IDEA of what's going on inside me head?! I can't believe you listened and obliged to Chiron's orders! And being The Lord of the Wild, you still ought to still know how I'm feeling. Chiron didn't tell you not to talk to me did he? Well I'll tell you something right now. If Percy isn't back on Thanksgiving, I'm leaving. No one will stop me. Invisibility cap or not, I'm taking Blackjack or whatever else I can use if you stop me and I'm leaving to go after Percy. Don't even TRY to tell Chiron cause I have 10 extra backup plans for hundreds of scenarios. What would you do Grover, if Juniper was taken or forced to leave you. Huh? How would you act, if you weren't allowed to go with your soulmate on a quest. Friends give each other space and comfort. If you're still my "friend" and you still want me to consider you a friend then I will say this one last time... LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was screaming now and was crying really hard. Grover looked hurt yet apologetic. I glared at him and pushed past him while wiping my astray tears. He didn't follow me. I didn't care if that was irrational, it was what I've been wanting to say for a long time. I ran to the Artemis cabin. Hopefully Thalia hasn't changed. I was soo wrong about yesterday. I was not going to survive til tomorrow.

LINEBREAK

I was still crying as I knocked on the Artemis cabin door. I girl opened it 2 seconds later.

She was scowling, "can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk with Thalia." I choked out.

She nodded grimly and let me in. I walked over to Thalia's bed and sat shook her gently.

"Who in Hades woke me up this early" Thalia shot up, "this better be a good reason!" Thalia glared at all the hunters. Then she fixed her eyes on me and gasped. I must've been a nervous and physical wreck, for Thalia sat up and gave me a hug.

"Whats the issue?" Said Thalia. Gods I loved how she jumped in right away.

I slowly poured out all of my feelings and emotions. I explained how Percy's reminders were haunting me and how Grover and Malcolm won't leave me alone. I finally told her about my going after Percy plan.

"Have you talked to Percy?" Asked Thalia.

I shook my head and continued crying. Thalia looked mad and pulled me into a friendly hug.

"Well that's it I'm IMing that barnacle brain right now!" Thalia snatched a golden drachma and headed over to the bathroom. I looked at the clock. It was 5 A.M. gosh Percy isn't gonna like this.

Percy's POV

I had a pretty decent dream. I was hanging with Annabeth back at my house and we were making out. I suddenly heard yelling and snapped awake.

"PERCY JACKSON GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Thalia screamed.

"Okay okay, why sooo early though? Dude it's 3 A.M.?! What's the big deal." I grumbled.

"Annabeth." Thalia said grimly. My eyes snapped open and I became more alert.

"What happened?" I said worriedly.

"Well according to her, she went to the beach to soothe herself, but it's changing now. She says the beach isn't the same and no one is there for her except Malcolm and Grover; who are practically stalking her and making sure she won't leave," Thalia babbled. "She's been crying all day because she left your cabin at 4 saying its impossible to sleep in without you and Grover was there and she basically exploded. And she says she's going after you if you don't come back tomorrow so you better hurry that little Seaweed Butt of yours cause your girlfriend aint doing good."

"Let me talk to her," I pleaded.

Thalia nodded, I could hear crying in the background. I was angry at Grover. How could he hurt my Annabeth! Oh me and him were gonna have a little man talk later on.

Thalia came back grimly, "Annabeth doesn't want to see anyone sorry. Shes buried her head into my pillow and refused to budge. Hurry up and come back Perce... We need you." Thalia said quietly and waved away the Iris message.

I sat worriedly. I felt soo sorry for my Annabeth. Hopefully Annabeth can manage another day. Ugh it pained me soo much to hear her crying because she was lonely. I mentally swore to myself to never leave her like that again. The rest of the day til the plane ride, I sat there nervously praying to Zeus that we would have one last safe plane ride. Nico sat solemnly beside me while Drew and all the girls went shopping around the airport. Nico bought me a couple sandwiches and I prayed over and over again to Zeus and my dad that I could return home today.

Annabeth's POV

I was soo thankful to have Thalia. We talked a little more when she brought me some breakfast.

"Where's Malcolm and Grover?" I sniffled, a little more cheerful.

Thalia tensed, "I haven't seen Grover around but Malcolm is looking for you. He asked me and I spat in his face for you."

I laughed, thank god Thalia has let me stay in her cabin tonight.

I stayed in her cabin the rest of the day. Yea I admit I didn't fully stop crying and didn't want to get embarrassed, but Thalia sure did a great job making me laugh. When it was 10, I decided to call it a night.

"Thank you Thalia," I said earnestly.

"No problem Annie," she replied.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Gods I was sooo ready for Percy to come home.

**Read and Review :)**

**Next chapter will be the reunion!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Reunion

Percy's POV

I am soo thankful that Zeus didn't ignite the plane back home. Thank god he showed me mercy. Nico fell asleep while I nervously twiddled my thumbs. Spun riptide around, and stared queasily outside the window. I checked my watch. It was 8 P.M. Colorado time. Whew just one more hour.

LINEBREAK

I was starting to doze off too when the intercom came on, "The plane will be landing in 5 minutes. Please make sure your seatbeats are fastened and once again, thank you for choosing United Airlines.

I jolted myself awake. Hurrah! Were almost home!

"Whats the plan?" Nico asked.

"We go back to camp!" I insisted.

"Umm Perce... There are harpies at night. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nico suggested. "Why don't we stay in another hotel for the night..."

"No." I said firmly. I was going to see Annabeth. End of conversation.

"Well what about your apartment then? Look the quest says we have to return by or on Thanksgiving. I'm not exactly looking forward to becoming harpy midnight snack." Nico said.

I sighed irritatedly. "Fine. We'll stay at my apartment, but the next day were leaving at sunrise!"

The plane landed and I sent another thankful prayer to Zeus. We got all of our belongings and Drew called a cab for us. When we got to my apartment, all of us were quire pooped. Especially me, thanks to Thalia's 3:00 notice.

I set an alarm clock, and drifted off on the couch, really really looking forward to tomorrow.

LINEBREAK

RING.. RING.. RINGG..

I groaned as I woke up, it was 7:00. Remembering my task today, I jumped up and shook everybody else awake. Today was thanksgiving and the roads would be crowded,so Nico would shadow travel us back. It was a short distance so I think he should manage.

We quickly grabbed breakfast and Nico did his thing. Suddenly we were at the bottom of half blood hill and Thalia's tree. I ran up the hill, ignoring Nico's complaints and Drew's slow down Perce! Wait for me phrases. I could finally see my princess.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and glanced at the clock. It was 6. I'd slept peacefully and surprisingly I didn't even dream. Thats a good sign, I thought to myself. I walked out of the Artemis cabin, almost tripping over something. I glanced down. It was my invisibility cap. I picked up my cap and under it was a note from Chiron. I picked it up and read it (in Greek but I type in English)

_Annabeth,_

_Here is your cap back._

_Chiron._

Wow, totally needed that hint Chiron. I crumpled up the note and threw it away as far as I could. I put on my cap and headed to my cabin. All of my siblings were down at the dining pavilion. I quickly packed a backpack for my search, if necessary and ran back to Thalia's cabin. Thalia and the hunters were also gone. I hid it under Thalia's bed and walked out to get some breakfast too. No ones gonna even notice I'm gone, I thought. I put my plate on my lap so no one would see it, and ate some waffles. I sat on the floor next to my siblings, and listened to the conversation.

Joanna, one of my younger sisters asked, "Where's Annabeth?"

Malcolm replied glumly "Don't mind her. She's changed."

"But she's our cabin counselor..." Joanna said.

"She's probably crying about her Seaweed Prince in Artemis cabin." Malcolm sighed. I scowled at his remark

"Well I wanna visit her!" Joanna insisted.

I smiled to myself, Joanna is so sweet. And by the look on Malcolm's face, I could tell he wanted me to come back and forgive him too. But I wasn't ready just yet.

"I doubt Annabeth's there." Said Malcolm wryly.

"Does Chiron know she's breaking the rules?" another one of my siblings, Eve inquired.

"Yea, that's why he wanted me and Grover to watch her." Malcolm replied.

My siblings finished their breakfast and headed back. I walked back to the Artemis cabin to grab my backpack.

I snuck inside and heard Thalia talking to Phoebe. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"No she's probably in the Athena cabin." Phoebe responded while sharpening her knife. "you want me to check on her?"

"Nah your good. Annabeth might be using her cap anyways or on her search." Thalia sighed. I loved how Thalia knew me soo well. I quietly took out my backpack froM under Thalia's bed, and headed out

I walked to the beach one last time. I stuffed my hat in my pocket. I was going to leave soon, and no one could stop me. I inhaled the now toxic and strong ocean wind for maybe 20 minutes. Somebody screamed, probably an Aphrodite girl. What she said though caught me by surprise.

"Drew's back!" She squealed. Oh joy, what about Percy. I got up to meet him, leaving my backpack behind for now. The fact that he was finally back really made me want to cry. I ran to the Poseidon cabin, eager to see him. I rushed in, and waited patiently for him to come.

Percy's POV

I rushed into the Athena cabin. "Where's Annabeth?"

Malcolm replied, "Probably in the Artemis cabin."

I ran out to the Artemis cabin. Phoebe scowled at me as she opened the door, "Where's Annabeth?" I demanded.

"Probably at the Athena cabin." She replied and shut the door. Wait a minute, nobody knows where she is?! I ran to the arena, to the beach, to all the cabins and even the big house. No Annabeth. I sighed and walked glumly to my cabin to drop my stuff off. What surprised me was that there was Annabeth, sitting on my bed. I thought she didn't like my cabin anymore. Oh well I found her.

I walked up to her and wrapped my strong arms around her waist. She looked up. Her grey orbs had lost their glint of competitiveness. Her hair was frizzy and messy and she was skinnier. Still she was my angel and I thought she couldn't have looked more sexy.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said gently holding her tight to my chest.

She stayed in my grip, "How could you Percy? You didn't even say goodbye and you left me! Do you have any idea how I'm suffering inside my heart?!"

I kissed her temple and patted her back, "I am so sorry about leaving you, it pains me greatly to see you like this when I come back. What's with you and Grover and Malcolm?"

Back to Annabeth's POV

It felt soooo frickin good to get a surprise Percy hug, but all of him was 1000x greater than his little reminders.

I slowly poured out all that happened to me while he was gone. I told him about Chiron taking my cap, his breathing tensed slightly. Then I told him about Grover and Malcolm; how they just stared at me and stalked me. I told him about the 4:00 incident, when Grover was already there and I exploded because no one was really there like Percy was. Lastly, I told him that Thalia cheered me up a tad and I had a backpack ready to go if he didn't come back. I was tearing up now as his arms repositioned me to which I had to look in the eye.

"I will have a little talk with Grover and Malcolm. Being your friend and half brother, they should've done soo much better." His eyes flared. He looked back at me and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back with all my leftover physical strength. It was more of a hungry, aggressive kiss than it was a soothing kiss. Yet, his lips and his arms seemed to have already restored the empty holes in my heart. I missed his lips so much, they were so soft, and smelt of smooth ocean breezes. I weakly pulled away eventually, my lips swollen. Gosh I'm such a wreck.

"I brought you a little something." Percy said quietly. "While Drew dragged us go the mall. We went to Claire's and I saw something you might like." He pulled out a charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful." I breathed as I admired the charms. There was a silver lightning bolt, an owl, a sea green heart, and the Empire State Building. The chain was a pretty grayish silver. Percy smirked at my expression.

"Thank you, but you know you didn't have to.. " I stammered.

He put the bracelet on my arm, and replied, "Yea, but I wanted to. For my special princess." He leaned in to kiss me again. Somehow we ended up in an one on top of another position as we made out. After we finally pulled away, I showered up, and Percy did too. We walked hand in hand to the dining people gasped at our presence. Percy glared at Malcolm, Drew, Chiron and Grover. Chiron sighed at his expression, Drew didn't notice, Grover looked truly scared, and Malcolm looked away, nervously twiddling his thumbs. I pulled on his arm and gave him a 'not now' look. He sighed and I sat by him and we ate a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner with blue coke. All I remember is that Percy and I ditched campfire and we made out, and the last thing I remembered was sending a thankful prayer to all the gods as I fell asleep, once again, in Percy's protective grip

**Read and Review :)**

**Comment ideas of what other adventures should happen before I send them back to high school!**

**Thanks for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I'll do another chapter today because everybody's demanding that Annabeth's OOC, but I already planned and tried to make her like that. Chill people.**

Confrontation

Athena's POV.

I was FURIOUS at Aphrodite. How dare she manipulate my daughters thoughts and make her all insecure and lovey dovey to Seaweed's Spawn. I walked up to Aphrodite. She was fixing her annoying makeup on her bureau.

"Ahem..." I said loudly.

She looked up, "Hey Athena! How may I help you?"

I glared at her. "How dare you!"

She pretended to look confused, "What's wrong?"

"My daughter. Look I'm not dumb Aphrodite. How dare you manipulate Annabeth's smart prideful brain into an insecure crying I-need-my-Percyboo flirty girl brain!" I said angrily. Annabeth was and still is my pride, now she's my embarrassment. "You change her mind back right now or else..."

"Or else what sweetie." Aphrodite batted her eyelashes.

"Or else, I will design a plan and destroy your makeup." I fumed.

Aphrodite gasped. "You wouldnt..."

"As a matter of fact I would, and I have a scheme plot done with lets see... 42,967 backup plans." I said firmly.

Aphrodite's eyes widened, "Aww com'on Athena, Percabeth is my favorite couple since Helen and Paris! Lemme have some fun here."

"No you change her back right now while she's dreaming, or else I'm declaring war on you. And Athena always, always wins." I glared at her. "Annabeth needs to focus and finish Olympus without any distractions. Aka Percy always in her head cause of you! You urge her to sleep with him everyday. You think it's cute making her feel torn apart. You "sent" Percy on that dumb quest with Drew. She wasn't lying about not being able to focus on Olympus... I already have a rough relationship with Ol' Seaweed, don't try my limits." I spat.

Aphrodite pouted but snapped her fingers. "I am keeping them together forever. They are soulmates so you have to deal with stuff like their wedding and proposals eventually." She grinned and batted her eyelashes again.

I sighed, Aphrodite is sooooo aggravating. "I think I already got that message when Percy and Annabeth had that underwater kiss. But I'm warning you, if Annabeth's heart ends up broken from your little surprise people kissing Percy misunderstandings, you have my word on River Styx that I will keep them apart to protect my daughter from worse harm and I will make sure to get you and that dumb big Barnacle brain; love goddess or not, Athena always wins." I said again. Then I stormed out on a fuming Aphrodite as thunder rumbled outside spontaneously. Gosh, haha we must've been helpful to Zeus, since our overheated argument being goddesses can cause storms too.

**Hopefully everything makes more sense now.**

**Review please!;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Stronger

Annabeth's POV

I slept pretty well. When I woke up I felt different, more strong and independent. I stood up, but stayed down. Oh gods it's Seaweed Brain. I recalled all of yesterday's memories and glanced at the clock. Gosh if was already 6 my cabin has cleaning inspection today! I was slightly dizzy and couldn't quite recall all of my memories. Weird.

I attempted to wriggle out of Percy's arms. He didn't budge.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain I have to go!" I said kinda loudly in his ear.

He didn't budge.

"Percy, get up and let me out I have to head back to my cabin, there's inspections today!" I was yelling practically now.

Percy still stayed still, breathing heavily. I sighed and went to last resort. I pecked him on the lips. Almost immediately his eyes shot open and he grinned.

"Hey Wise Girl." He kissed my temple.

"Hey Seaweed Brain I have to head back to my cabin and check to make sure it's tidy there's inspection today... I'll see you at breakfast!" I jumped up and gave him one last peck.

"Ok. Cya soon." Percy said with a surprised look. I smirked, blew him a kiss, then ran back to my cabin. As I approached the cabin door, I could already hear my siblings scrambling and Malcolm talking.

"Mom sent me a dream, she should come real soon..." I overheard.

I walked into my cabin, "hey, sorry about my little rendezvous." I said casually.

Like 5 of my siblings came up to me and hugged me. It was kinda awkward.

"I missed you sooo much!" Joanna exclaimed.

I laughed at her cute little voice and hugged her back. I looked up at Malcolm; he looked quite satisfied and smug.

"Whats with your cocky face?" I asked playfully.

He wiped it off immediately, "Oh nothin Annabeth it's just good to have you back for real this time. By the way, sorry about how I acted previously."

He gave me a hug too. I smiled, "I honestly could care less about it, hey guys make sure all the blueprints and pencils on the floor are picked up and stowed away!" They nodded.

"So you aren't mad or anything.. Like at me, Chiron, Grover, or Percy?" He asked more nervously.

I raised an eyebrow, "No, not anymore. Well I recall I kinda was before but got over it. I'd have to forgive you guys at some point." I replied. This convo was getting weird...

"You and Percy still together?" He practically whispered.

"Uh yea of course! Why wouldn't we be together?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh just wondering. Hey lets head down to breakfast now." Malcolm pointed at my siblings who were all sitting on their beds now. Everything looked perfect and flawless.

We walked down to the dining pavilion, when we got there I saw Percy had Grover trapped against a tree and was glaring at him, Grover was unconsciously bleating here and there. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Whats the issue here?" I asked Percy.

"We're having a rather heated conversation about what Grover did to you while I was gone." Percy said while still staring at Grover.

I sighed, "look both of you, I've gotten over it already. Grover is still our friend Percy, we have to forgive him at some point. Same thing with Chiron..." Percy looked at me in surprise.

"But you were soo unhappy about it all yesterday." Percy stammered.

"Well its all good now. Come on, let's get our day going and eat." I said. Percy nodded.

I still sat with him at breakfast. "What's gotten to you?" Percy asked. "You seem... I dunno... Different."

"I'm not so sure either." I replied. "I just feel physically stronger."

Percy grinned at me, "Ooo maybe it's cause of my charm bracelet!"

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Really Perce? I think it might have to do with the gods I feel fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "so what's the plan today?"

"Well since Sally is picking us up tomorrow, I'd like to spend the day with my siblings more and postpone our tutoring session to tonight instead of afternoon." I'll meet you at the beach this evening too.

He kissed my cheek, I glanced over at the Aphrodite table, it was literally empty! I rolled my eyes, Black Friday shopping=Aphrodite girl paradise.

We finished breakfast, I gave Percy a medium long kiss, and dashed back to my cabin.

LINBREAK

After the inspection, me and my siblings went to the arena to train in sword fighting. Percy was the instructor of that class. So it was basically my siblings train with dummies and I fight against Percy. I won of course, I flipped him on his belly and put one hand at his Achilles spot, and another at his throat with my knife.

"I got you, Seaweed Brain," I said smugly.

"Ugh fine you win Wise Girl." Percy snorted. I smiled triumphantly and got off of him. I gave Percy one last peck, then walked to train on archery.

LINEBREAK

Percys POV

Dang my Wise Girl is too smart. Only she has the guts to judo flip me and sit on my back. She seems so much more independent lately. Oh well, shes still mine at least, that's never gonna change. I wonder what the gods have to do with her sudden behavior change.

I was supposed to teach the Aphrodite cabin next, but seeing that none of them were currently at camp, I left the arena to watch Annabeth/head back to my cabin to get some cash. I wanted to take her to a nearby architectural museum. Heh heh it's to basically make up for when I forgot about our 3 month anniversary 11 days ago. Good thing I already arranged it with Argus.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

I sat with my siblings at lunch. Percy hadn't come yet, so I was quite engaged on our architectural conversation.

"Like seriously, they need to design another larger statue of liberty out of diamonds, rubies, and sapphires... It would be more patriotic." Piped one of my siblings.

I chuckled, "maybe you could design it yourself by drawing blueprinta and become famous.."

"OO YEA!" We all awed.

Suddenly two large hands covered my face so I couldn't see.

"Come on Annabeth I want to take you some where." Said a low voice. His hands were now replaced with a bandana or something so I still couldn't see.

"Ugh Seaweed Brain, can I take this off?" I grumbled suddenly curious.

"No." He said firmly," I want to take you somewhere and you are absolutely NOT to look!"

"Fine be difficult," I decided to play along. Percy dragged me down what seemed like a hill and I think I got in a car. I started to pull it off but Percy stopped me.

"Nuh uh uh Wise Girl" he said. I swear he was smirking at my helpless position. I can't see currently and both of my hands are in Percy's so I can't move.

"Please?! Percy ." I put sincere desperation in my voice as we moved. I swear he chuckled and was getting more irritated by the second.

"No." He said firmly, "Ill let you know when you can take it off."

"Or just take it off for me since your suffocating grip will ruin my hands by the time we get there." I mumble quietly. I was plotting a plan.

"Haha you look soo cute wise girl." He said.

I leaned towards his voice, "Can I have a kiss then."

His lips met mine and his arms wrapped against my waist, I seized this opportunity and ripped the bandana off of my face.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I giggled at his priceless expression.

His face changed again to a smug look. I was confused again.

"Whats with the cocky face?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well were already here, so my surprise still worked." He said smugly. "Look outside"

I scowled at him but turned around and gasped. "Percy... Why are we here?"

He looked triumphant, "Well let's just say we go in first and have some fun."

"No, tell me why were here first." I said firmly.

"umm well uh..." he stammered.

"Spit it out already Seaweed Brain!" I semi yelled.

"Okay okay I uh forgot about our 3 month anniversary 11 days ago..." Percy stammered more clearly now.

I gasped, "How..."

Percy wouldn't let me finish, "so I'm taking you to this architecture museum and later to dinner."

Before I could speak again he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't be angry Wise Girl."

Well first I was wondering myself on how I didnt remember the anniversary.**(A.N. It's cause Annabeth had her brain kinda manipulated when she got to NY and became more lovey dovey) **And second I'm happier now that Percy still managed to remember.

I sighed though in response, "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

He grinned and we walked inside. Today's gonna be a lot better than I expected. I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So I finally thought up some more ideas and I'm deciding to continue this story... Thank you for all the reviews. I'm trying my best so the characters are not OOC. So yea disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The Night Out

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walked into the museum. It was absolutely amazing. The staircase was white marble with roman pillars in the side. There were Greek sculptures on the top of every pillar.

I was speechless, "Perce, this is amazing..."

He smirked and kissed my temple, "I'm glad you like it."

Percy paid for our tickets and we walked up. There were multiple exhibits. I grabbed a map and quickly skimmed through it; there was Greek, Roman, Modern, and Chinese.

"Let's look at this one first." I said excitedly and pointed towards the Chinese exhibit

Percy shrugged. Honestly he looked like he could care less. Still I was more than overjoyed he brought me here.

LINEBREAK

"Whats that?" Percy asked while we walked through the Chinese architecture exhibit.

"That is the Great Wall of China." I rolled my eyes, "Emperor Qin built it out of brick because he wanted to prevent the Mongolians from attacking their capital. Did you know it's totaled over 4000 miles! The towers and wall height varies from 16 to 26 meters, and the thickness varies from 15-30 feet at the base and 9-12 feet at the top. I really want to go there sometime and see it with my own eyes! It's made out of OOMPH!." I said knowingly before Percy just had to cut me off by planting a firm and solid kiss on my lips.

I rolled my eyes but kissed him back. When we pulled away Percy grinned at me.

"You're. Too. Smart. I. Cannot. Keep. Up. With. You!" He said playfully and slowly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you're the one that wanted me to tell you what the Great Wall was so I did and I wasnt even close to finished with my explanation." I put my hands on my hips and stared annoyingly at him.

He smirked playfully back and we continued walking. Percy stopped a few times and asked a couple more questions about the monument of Tian An Men. Most to which I answered him with a "I dunno Perce why don't you read it and figure it out yourself huh since I'm talk to much for your seaweed entangled brain..."

We finished walking through the Chinese architecture exhibit and made our way to the Greek one. It was pretty basic for me overall. There were signs defining the 3 different types of Greek columns- Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian. Pretty obvious if you ask me. Percy seemed to act smarter in this one exhibit, seeing that I was annoyed at him and that he could understand Greek. We saw many temples models: Erechtheum, Paestum, temples dedicated to certain gods, and the Parthenon. Of course. I stopped to admire the columns and statues. It was such a magnificent monument of wonderful taste. I felt a sudden pang of pride. This is dedicated for my mom, I should like to make one to. One that's more perfect and even more magnificent. It will be called the Percabetheon, the most magnificent architectural monument ever. Dedicated to both Athena and Poseidon as a thankful gesture for letting Percy and I be together. I will create a grey-tinted and seagreen-tinted marble to forge the building. There will be many underwater pearls along with owls and statues of both gods. I stared at the building picture timelessly, until Percy spoke up beside me.

"Umm hey wise girl, are you ready to go, it's almost 6 and I want to take you to eat." Percy said quietly.

I snapped out of my daydream. "Umm yea sure okay."

LINEBREAK

Argus was waiting for us outside. We climbed in the van.

"Sorry for the wait Argus..." Percy said.

Argus rolled all one hundred of his eyes and started the engine again. In no time we were at the restaurant. Struggling a little, I read the sign. Pho-nom... Enal I think. Vietnmesae restaurnat. Well I think I got the idea.

"Were having Vietnamese food?" I asked kinda uselessly.

"Yep I think you will absolutely love the rice noodles they cook. Lets go in... Thanks argus!" Percy called out.

Argus rolled his eyes again and we walked into the restaurant. The inside was very Asian... You could say, with bamboo chairs and wooden or green theme overall... A waiter came over and greeted us.

He said with a strong Asian accent. "Hahhlo! Welcome ah to Pho-nomenal! Mmm mmm mmm! How may I help ahyou?"

"Table for two." Percy snorted.

"Ok-ayy, come ah this way please." Gods his grammar and pronunciation was so aggravating and annoying.

"Booth or chairs?" The waiter asked.

Percy glanced at me. I shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Oh ahKay!" The waiter led us to two chairs. "Here are the ahh menuahs. By the ahh way, my name ees Wang, so call ahh me whenever you ah need help or are ready to ahh order!" He winked at me while Percy struggled to read it. I glared at him as he walked away.

After a rough 20 minutes of trying to decipher the menu, Percy and I placed our orders. The waiter kept winking and making kissy lips at me while Percy twiddled his thumbs with his ADHD issues...

When Percy noticed (finally) that I was glaring daggers at the waiter, he frowned.

I snorted rudely, "the waiters "flirting" with me by blowing me kisses and winking at me."

Percys fists were pretty white and clenched tightly. He could probably break my hand unconsciously. He started to stand up but I stopped him with a painful (to me, curse his Achilles) kick.

"Chill Perce we don't want to destroy the restaurant!" I whispered kinda loudly.

Percy basically ignored my comment, he rolled his eyes and his knuckles became even whiter, but sat down surprisingly. I looked over to see Wang walking with our noodles.

"Here you ah go, enjoy your meal sweetie." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried to get it off by first moving my body away, but his grip was rather firm. I sharply shoved his hand off and purposely bent his fingers in the wrong direction. He yelped in agony, and I smirk/glared at him as Percy slammed (lightly) his fists on the table. It was super loud but thank gods it didn't tip over the table and our food

Percys hands squeezed the corner of the table and it popped off crisply as he threatened deadly calm, "Get your filthy, poor hands off of MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Wang acted cool and walked away. So much for our awesome, romantic date planned.

Percy and I basically ate in an awkward silence. Yea the food was really tasty. Instead of me this time it was him glaring at him. When we finished Percy called the Wang over. I noticed Wang's hair was combed and he smoothed it with water. I rolled my eyes and glared at the filthy guy.

"Give us the bill."Percy demanded and gave Wang an icy oceanic glare.

"What's dee magicahh word?" Wang said cooly. Dang this dudes got guts.

"NOW!" Percy roared. You could literally see fire in his eyes. But I had to keep seaweed brain under control even if I hated Wang's guts.

"Bring it down seaweed brain, I can totally take care of myself." I tried to calm him as Wang made a tsk tsk noise and left to get the bill. Everybody was staring at us now, since Percy was so loud. It was quite embarrassing, since now most of the chics were checking out Percy. It was extremely uncomfortable, and I managed to give each and every one of the the famous Annabeth evil eye. It wasn't anywhere close to Thalia's, but it will do.

Wang went to fill up water for more customers first before grabbing the bill. I glared at him as he poured water. It suddenly exploded all over the customer. She screamed and slapped wang, then rushed to the bathroom, squealing something around EEK MY MAKEUP AND HAIR AND DESIGNER JEANS! I stifled my giggles and grinned at Percy. Percy winked at me.

By the time Wang came with our bill, he was red with embarrassment, and cocky as ever. Percy put out the perfect amount of money, leaving no tip for wang. Hmm gee I wonder why... We got up and headed out Percy stormed out of the restaurant to his car and I followed. He was fuming and I knew he would literally explode if he stayed another minute. He really needed a minute to calm I was following him until Wang cut me off and made sure he was outside and quickly locked the entrance door in a matter of milliseconds so Percy couldn't come back in. He turned to me and put his arms around my waist. It was super uncomfortable. One his arms were cold, and spiky. Two he was basically sexually harassing me and "forcing" me to look him in the eye. I thrashed and kneed him good in the crotch, but he still managed to talk to me. By cutting off the door and tossing the key to the lock far away he turned to me again

"Thank you for coming dear I hope you will consider calling me to hang out some ahh time soon." He said and stuck his hand in my pocket. It was absolutely disgusting. I mean which guy does that to a girl. Ugh Percy's probably gonna explode all the water circuits now if he sees me. Wang leaned in to kiss me. He didn't quite make it. The next order of events went super fast. I heard glass breaking and saw Percy kicking down the door. Wang stopped abruptly to look at a tomato red Percy and I took this chance to slap him hard, dislocate his arm on my waist, punch him a good ten times in the gut, and judo flipped him. It was quite fun. All the customers were screaming and running out. Typical mortals. I wanted to beat him up more but I guess Percy beat me to it. Things got real ugly. Wang staggered as he was sorta dragged up by Percy. You don't even wanna know how Percy looked. His knuckles were paler than Nicos skin, his eyes had the hate and predator glare, and he was completely losing it. Water exploded all around us. It rosenup higher and higher in a matter of seconds. Percy took Wang by the collar, and pushed him into the wall.

He growled in the angriest voice I've ever heard. Like honestly Im not scared of Percy but this voice made me want to literally crawl under my bunk bed like a wimp. It was like a mix of a growl, a yell, a threat, and a taunt.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND, HOW DARE YOU SHOVE YOUR SPIDERY FOUL HANDS IN HER POCKET. HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KISS HER. NO ONE EVER HAS HARASSED MY ANNABETH AND YOU DEFINITELY WILL NOT HAVE ANY BODY PART TO TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN!" He yelled and gave 3 severe punches to Wang's face. One of them broke his nose, and both of his eyes were pretty purple and swollen shut. Percy kept his grip on Wang's neck and single handedly broke all the finger bones in Wangs hand. Wang screamed really loud. Blood was everywhere. Percy continued his beating for about two seconds when I thought it had gone too far.

"PERCY STOP NOW!" I shouted over his yelling. "Lets go we've caused enough trouble."

"NO I AM NOT DONE YET WITH THIS FILTHY BITCH!" He yelled back.

"Percy please... STOP! For me." I sighed. We were definitely gonna be in the news. Hopefully not for some death case. I couldn't let that happen. Percy's nostrils flared. I've never seen him this angry.

"And if I don't?" Percy's eyes glared as he shot back his answer still angry.

"Well one, I'm leaving then cause your water explosions are gonna get me sick. This is ENOUGH. And two I can perfectly take care of myself so it's useless for you to continue. I beat up Wang too since he was going to you know... So stop this now, Percy lets go back." I said angrily. The water was up to my waist now and Percy was shaking as the water rose to my stomach. It was freezing cold. I turned around and waded my way outside. Apparently Percy attracted all the water too him so it looked like an above sea level lake from where I was standing now, I left and called a cab back to camp. Good thing it wasn't too far away. I was going to leave, maybe that will convince Percy to stop. Not that I wanted him too, I hated Wang's stupid face. But it would be so unreasonable of Percy for killing him. I was definitely not ever going back to that asian restaurant ever again.

LINEBREAK

It took about 30 minutes to drive back. When I got off I was still half drenched thanks to stupid Seaweed Brain and my teeth were chattering and I was uncontrollably piercing wind seemed to enter my blood and I found it harder to walk. I rushed to my cabin as fast as my legs could move to take a warm shower and fell asleep with my siblings. Still super mad at Wang and rather mad at Percy. It was fun at the museum, but became abominable in the end. Our dinner wasn't even romantic. Thanks to stupid Wang.

**Do you like it? **

**Review Please;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Leaving Camp

Percys POV

I was 0.000001% close to snapping Wang's neck that night. Since Annabeth would be super pissed at me for killing him. I decided to keep him trapped in my water cage of the restaurant. He whined as I stormed out of the wretched place and I willed the water to drop to 33°, just above freezing. I was completely dry and I fumingly called a cab over and rode back to Wang had made Annabeth mad at me for protecting her! Stupid Wang just had to be our waitress. Stupid Wang now put me in an uncanny position with Annabeth since she's mad I went overprotective of her. Ugh I cursed in Greek.

By the time I got back to camp, I stormed to my cabin and angrily plopped asleep on my bed. Stupid day ugh why is it always me that screws stuff up?

LINEBREAK

I woke up and groaned as the sunlight hit my face. Dangit Annabeth's still mad and I have to pack. I struggled out of bed and packed a light suitcase before heading down to eat.

As I walked in Annabeth was already sitting with her siblings. I glanced at her but she looked away as soon as her grey eyes met mine. I sighed and walked alone to my table. I was halfway done with my breakfast when I heard maybe 7 simultaneous sneezes. I glanced over to which the sound was coming from. Surprisingly it was Annabeth. I decided to go check on her; I walked over to her, ignoring all the lovey stares from the Aphrodite children and the glares from the Athena children. I rested my hand on her shoulder. Annabeth sneezed a good 5 more times and coughed.

"you alright there Wise Girl" I chuckled and patted her back.

She looked and immediately frowned, "What does it look like Perce? I pretty much bathed in filthy water that was -20° thanks to you and haven't stopped shivering since I woke up!" Annabeth said with much annoyance and a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." I said and rubbed her shoulders. Maybe chafe would work and produce heat. (Btw Annabeth taught me that word:))

"What did you do to wang?" Annabeth wheezed.

I patted her shoulder, "I kinda busted the security camera and everything with water and left Wang in an ice cube trap basically..."

She looked up at me, "Percy you are so dead if people find out its you."

"I don't really care com'on please Annabeth just let it drop and forgive me please?" I pleaded, "Im sorry I got you sick." I said honestly and dug out a couple ambrosia squares from my pocket.

She rolled her eyes and took the ambrosia, "Stupid Seaweed Brain.." She muttered under her breath as she munched.

"Why didn't you eat some yesterday?" I asked.

Her nostrils flared and she said emotionlessly, "Hmm well I wonder... I thought you would be more considerate than to freeze me in super cold water so I took a warm shower, I guess but it ended up being like 30° in reality since I was so super cold, the cold water felt warm, according to my siblings. Which by the way you're responsible for that too huh?" She snorted irritated.

"Umm yea heh heh umm sorry, I find I was still mad at the incident that night I forgot about that and didn't tone my powers down when I came back to camp." I smiled sheepishly. Annabeth was still freezing in my touch.

She frowned at me and said, "Wow way to make up for the memory slip of our anniversary. " Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Look I'm super sorry Annabeth I was super mad though please forgive me? I'll make it up to you one day." I pleaded and gave her my super effective puppy dog eyes.

She growled/sighed, "ugh your such a Barnacle Brain, you BETTER not forget next month." Annabeth spun around and pointed her index at my chest and frowned more playfully now.

"You have my word Wise Girl." I promised and saluted, earning a good slap from Annabeth. She cursed and clutched her hand in pain. Annabeth felt warmer now; thank gods the ambrosia worked!

LINEBREAK

Annabeths POV

Percy walked me back to my cabin and gave me a hug before I went to go pack. Ugh he is such a dumb Fish Head...

I packed quite quickly, since I didn't have much anyways and headed out. I gave all mu siblings goodbye hugs and farewells and left towards Thalia's tree. Percy was already there; he was sitting on the grass and looking into the distance. I sat down silently by him.

"Hey" I mumbled.

His head turned over and he grinned, "Hey Wise Girl." He pulled me closer to him.

"So you ready to leave camp again?" He asked and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

That was a touchy subject. "I dunno" I said dully. Honestly I don't cause I have so many friends and family, plus we have go how back to school.

Percy seemed to get it for once, we said no more and just sat in a memorable peaceful silence. I found myself slightly drifting off into a nap since I woke up in Sally's apartment on the bed in the guest room. It was weird and both pleasant and surprising to fine your boyfriend just staring at you. He grinned at me as I yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"umm maybe about 1 hour after we got back." Percy chuckled.

"Oh okay... And you watched me sleep the whole time?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yep" Percy popped the "p" and I sat up.

"Sooo, you aren't mad at me anymore right?" Percy said.

"What do you think Seaweed Brain?" I snorted. Gods can he get any more oblivious.

"I dunno Wise Girl." He whined,

"Seaweed brain." I sighed again.

"Wise Girl." He mimicked me.

"Barnacle Brain." I said more playfully.

"Owl Head." He shot back.

"Fish Head."

"Smartypants."

"Horse tongue."

"Miss Knowitall"

"Idiot"

"Nerd"

"Bozo head"

"Sesquipedalian" hey he used a word I taught him!

"Fish Breath."

"Owl Eyed" haha his comebacks were getting worse and worse

"Dumbo."

"Smartba"

"Whats that supposed to mean." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well dont most masculine sayings end in o and feminine sayings end in like a or something you told me that when tutoring my a while ago so I called you smartba." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hippopotomontrousquipedaliaphobia victim!" I said satisfied. It was my final comeback.

"Wha..." Percy started.

"It means fear of long words." I said laughing at his face.

"Fine you win." He sighed and playfully pouted.

"Athena always wins Seaweed Brain, nothing personal." I laughed again.

He pulled me onto his lap, "you still didn't answer my question though." He pouted.

I looked him in the eye and playfully said, "As a matter of fact I am not anymore."

His eyes lit up,"Whew. Good." I smiled smally and he leaned into kiss make out session lasted for like the rest of the night. I assumed Sally picked us up after dinner or something.

Percys POV

YAY! Annabeth finally forgave me it felt so good to kiss her again and sleep with her in bed. I'm guessing mom picked us up like right after they had dinner and I lost track of time since I was focused with Annabeth. Heh heh, well now it was 11:30 P.M. And I had no intention of leaving.

**Reviews please!;)**

**Thanks for reading. Btw I'm planning on continuing my story and hopefully ending it to when Percabeth graduate high school. Comment some ideas that I could add throughout the months in my fanfic. I will consider everybody's review ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**hey guys! So I've considered all your does and have a ton more scenes up my sleeve, so yea keep the reviews up! They kinda motivate and push me to write more;)**

**But anyways yeah enjoy this chapter!**

Surprises in School

Annabeth's POV

The rest of the week went peacefully. Although I missed camp, Sally made it better in her own style and there was Percy too, so it was decent.

Eventually Monday had to come; sadly. I was not looking forward to dealing with cocky unsenseful mortals. But I heard that wrestling and basketball would start, and Percy and I decided to give it a go. No doubt Percy would make the wrestling team thanks to his Achilles.

Percy drove me to school and yea anyways and the day went quite smoothly until break, when I got pretty badly embarrassed by a stupid pair of twins. Pretty much the day went by fast, the typical Jadyn glares at me and Alec practically wants to kill Percy. His glare has gotten so malicious looking and his arm is in a sling still. It was all the normal cliché flow until break. I was walking to the bathroom when someone like suddenly and at a rather fast speed stripped my shirt off. I whirled around super angry and embarrassed; I could feel my cheeks heat up. I heard really familiar snickering. I saw nobody, and sinceni heard footsteps nearby, I rushed in the girls bathroom and locked myself in a stall. It was only til I got in the bathroom did I realize and piece everything together in my head. Crap stupid Stolls. Crap they took my invisibility cap too, since it obviously wasn't in my pocket anymore. Ugh now I was stuck in the girls bathroom, with a sportsbra and shorts on, isn't that trendy. I thought for a while on what to do. 'Well I have my Hephaestus monster proof phone', 'and my dagger', I thought to myself. Ugh might as well call Percy.

I whipped out my special phone and dialed Percy. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey wise girl." He said

"Percy I really need your help can you open my locker and get out my hoodie for me, stupid Connor and Travis stole my invisibility cap and like stripped my shirt off I'm in the girls bathroom hurry!" I whispered rather loudly.

Percy laughed super hard, "So.. Haha your stuck haha in a haha I want to see what you look like Ahahahahahah."

"Yes I'm in a sports bra now hurry up my locker combo you know it already please hurry up." I heard Percy laughing even harder now and I guess the Stolls joined them.

"It's not there Annabeth, but I found your shirt." Percy laughed.

I lost it, "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU GET YOUR STUPID FISH BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M NOT KISSING YOU FOR 2 DAYS AND I WILL ALSO GET BOTH YOU AND THE STOLLS BACK ATHENA STYLE!" I screamed and literally meant every word I said.

"I'll be right over wise girl hey did you bring your dagger, Connors looking for your dagger so you can't get him back." he whispered the second part.

"Oh I left it at home gosh dangit," I cursed in Greek to make it sound like I did but I was actually lying,"ugh I was in a hurry this morning. Seaweed brain shut my locker now!"

Percy laughed again, much to my annoyance, I'll be right over wise girl, love you."

I hung up and paced the bathroom waiting impatiently, gods those stupid Stolls were gonna get it! Thank god no girl entered the bathroom at the moment. After about forever, Percy knocked on the door and said "I'm here wise girl."

I rushed over to the door and pulled the handle to reveal a grinning Percy holding my shirt and jacket.

"Took you long enough." I grumbled and quickly snatched my clothes.

"What?! No thank you huh?" Percy pouted and crossed his arms.

"No but I'm grateful for your effort." I grinned.

"Do I get a kiss?" he asked rather hopefully.

"In your dreams." I joked I and grinned at his expression.

He pouted more realistically this time, "But I even got your cap back since Connor said something super insulting about you being the first victim he sexually pranked and I broke snapped his wrist too cause he wouldn't hand your belongings back." He pulled out my cap.

I stepped out of the bathroom and took my cap back. Stuffing it into my hoodie pocket, I gave him a hug. "Thank you Seaweed Brain. I love you for doing that." He hugged me tighter and I gave him a kiss. He deepened it and we pulled away when the bell rang, and walked hand in hand to gym. The Stolls were already there and I slipped on invisibility cap and took out my dagger. The teacher hadn't shown up yet. I winked at Percy and he winked back. I approached Connor and Travis. They were having a humorous conversation.

"Stupid Chiron sent us here cause we spray painted his tail and painted his hooves. I'm not looking forward to being with those lovebirds for another week." Said an unhappy Connor who was tending to his wrist. He was chewing on ambrosia too.

Travis laughed, "Don't worry Anniebelle won't know it's us it's the greatness of the invisibility cap, I want to do that again." Oh Travis is gonna get it. First no one steals my invisibility cap and pranks me. Second no one calls me Anniebelle

I crept up on the brothers and slashed at them with my dagger, I made sure the gashes were not super deep, but painful enough for them to howl. I made a rather deep gash on Travis's legs and mads about 10 little cuts on his back and arms. He screamed and ran to the health room in the gym but Percy cut him off. He was twiddling riptide in his fingers and leaning against the wall.

"Going somewhere?" Percy said casually and clicked his pen. He stood up and grabbed Travis's hand

"Yea something attacked me."Travis screamed.

"Oh really, I don't think you look hurt at all, let me help..." Percy gave Travis another 3gash on the arm and took his hand and snapped his wrist. He shoved Travis in the health room, tossed him some ambrosia and said cooly,"Don't touch Annabeth like that again or it will be worse next time." I heard Travis land loudly on his face, making an umph sound and wincing. This was like giving them a taste of their own medicine.

I smiled at him even though I was invisible and did the practically same thing to Connor. I made 3 gashes across each leg and gave him maybe 20 mini cuts on his back. He screamed to and limped towards the boys locker room, since Travis was already occupying the health room. Percy cut him off too, grabbing his other non broken hand and twiddling riptide again.

"Where are you going?" Percy said cockily, clicked riptide, spun it around in sword form, and looked at Connor.

"To my locker to grab some ambrosia since something attacked me too." Connor stammered nervously and pulled away. Percy kept his grip and said firmly yet moodily, "On twp conditions."

"Yes anything!" Connor pleaded. His hand was turning purple since Percy was so strong.

"First you must apologize to Annabeth." Percy stated flatly.

"Sure no problem, Kay I gotta go now tell me the nesting later!" Connor said frantically and tried to pull his hand out. Percy made a tsk tsk not so fast n oise And kept his grip.

"Hmm well lets see ah yes give me that video camera that you took of Annabeth." Percy said mischievously yet in a bullying style.

"Aww Percy com'on anything but that." Connor whined "were friends and you gotta admit, it was hilarious."

Percy gave Connor a disapproving look and cut a gash in his arm. "Yea it's totally hilarious to harass someones girlfriend." I took off my cap, making sure no one was looking and began laughing. This was gonna be enjoyable. Percy saw me and winked

Connor yelped. "I didn't..." He started.

Percy looked quite mad now, "Uh Huh first victim you decide to sexually prank is my girl huh." He quoted with his fingers and put his sword to Connors arm again. "You giving the camera or not."

"No but lemme explain my reason, there are many other funny incidents on my camera other than Travis stripping her shirt off, there's like Nico with perfume and makeup and proposing, you doing stuff, Annabeth kissing all the guys in the room on a dare by me... " Connor gulped as he said that. Percy's eyes widened in anger and me cut Connors arm again more deeply and in a harmful manner. I walked over to Connor and glared angrily at him.

"Uh huh exactly..." I glared at Connor and showed him my cap. "Just when did you think you could get away with messing with Annabeth." This was fun. I stifled my giggles and I could tell Percy was trying not to laugh too.

Connor sighed in defeat, "Okay the camera is in my right pocket I hate you Percy!" he dug out his camera and handed it me. Percy let go of Connors now blue hand and gave him a shove in the locker room, "Dont mess with the smartest and strongest half bloods next time buddy."

It was a hilarious gym class, Connor and Travis looked identical in their wounds too. I heard Travis cuss in the health room "Dammit I'm out of ambrosia!" as I walked into the girls locker room to change out.

LINEBREAK

The rest of the day ended peacefully. Tryouts for basketball went okay too. I made 10 3 pointers and the coach already offered me a spot on the team. Same situation with Percy. We finished at 5:00 and Percy drove me home. My highlight of the day was gym class though. It was so fun to get the Stolls back. Back at the apartment, I sat with Percy on the couch and we "watched" TV. More like talked.

"Thanks for being helping me get the Stolls back Seaweed Brain." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Anytime Wise Girl." Percy kissed my temple.

"Connor and Travis's faces were priceless." I burst out laughing and Percy laughed with me.

"But I was still mad about how they think they can choose you as their first 'victim'" Percy's face hardened slightly.

"I love you." I said more boldly as he leaned in to kiss me. He can be such an awesome protective Seaweed Brain sometimes:)

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review please:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**BTW, I would love to have more reviews from all of you guys. Com'on at least 10 before I update. I don't want to set that kind of rule but I will if no ones responding. I've had 4.5 thousand views and only 15 reviews this month. Step it up guys;)!**

A Week of Pranks

Annabeth's POV

So it turns out the week with the Stolls is like the prankiest funniest week ever! For me and Perce MOSTLY... and not so much for Connor and Travis...

Well yesterday was just pure awkward for me since ya know I got kinda badly pranked on but today was so much better. Having an invisibility cap is super useful. Connor and Travis were intent on getting me back but I guess they learned their lesson and stayed away when I was with Percy. But instead of them twins getting us, Percy and I totally got Travis and Connor bad. I devised a plan where Percy would get Travis and I get Connor.

Tuesday

Percy and I were at lunch and we just by so happened to have some handy dandy spices at our table. I took my invisibility cap, grabbed 5 packages of salt and tobasco sauce and tiptoed over to where Connor and Travis were Connor got up to grab spoon for his soup, I dumped the salt all over their soup and Percy stirred the water for me. I glanced over at him and he seemed concentrating really hard, his eyes were shut and he swayed his hands and Travis didn't notice a thing. He was too busy clinging on and laughing hysterically at the videos on his video camera. Connor came back with two spoons and they began to eat their soup. I took Connors video camera and attempted to keep a straight face.

Connor tried his soup first, "Oh my f****** gods this is aahhhhhhhhh soooo spicy, I hate you Travis." His face was beet red and he was patting his tongue with his hands. Connor slapped Travis on the face. Percy started laughing and my hand was shaking with laughter too.

"It wasnt me I swear on Styx!" Travis screamed as Connor beat him up.

"Then try your soup!" Connor demanded.

Travis took a sip, his eyes widened and he gasped, "F*** you Connor it's super salty argh, Travis rubbed his tongue and slapped Connor too and Percy and I laughed super loud. The twins didn't hear us thanks to the remaining of the people in the cafeteria. But yea that was the highlight of my day. At basketball practice, the coach picked one more person so we still didn't have varsity practice due to only 2 people.

Wednesday

On Wednesday we started a new unit in gym-sword fighting. This was going to be fun cause the gym teachers are the coaches of basketball and wrestling, so Percy and I are favorites. So let's just say the gym teacher let us pick our partners. Instead of me sparring Percy, he picked Travis and I picked Connor. They gulped as I pulled out my dagger and Percy pulled out riptide. Connor and Travis armed themselves too.

"Go easy on me Annabeth, " Connor pleaded.

"Easy?! Are you frickin kidding me. I have to go against Percy, who by the way is strongest kid at camp and is also invincible!" Travis whined at his brother.

I smiled sweetly, "don't worry, we wont kill you, no promises though." Percy winked at me.

"Yea we are just doing Chiron a favor of punishing you." Percy smirked.

Percy and I charged. Everybody was fighting with their wooden swords too, but since I was quite acquainted to mist now, we would be fine with using celestial bronze swords.

Percy backed Travis up against the wall with ease and I was just giving a Connor a hard time since I had such little quick movements and Connor found it super difficult to parry my attacks. The one time when our weapons clashed, and Connor attempted to out-strong me I gave him a good kick in the shin and he went down on one knee. I brought the hilt of my dagger to his shoulder and he fell over next to Travis. He was breathing super heavy and I was not even close to sweaty.

"See this is why we plan not fight." Connor croaked.

"Umm actually that's my type." I put my hands on my hips.

"Heh all you do is prank." Percy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

So yea Wednesday was fun cause we kicked their butts in sword fighting. Who knew Percy and I could be such bullies

Thursday

I guess today Connor and Travis were super intent on getting us back. They "planned" it for when I had basketball practice and Percy had wrestling. Well anyways Connor came to the gym after school and doused me with coffee... Nobody was here yet and I was shooting and warming up when Connor decided to permanently get on my bad was sitting against the bleachers and when I got close to him he acted all innocent and spilled it all on me.

Not only did I smell strongly of decaf now, but also I was burnt slightly by the temperature and was stained from head to toe in brown, hot liquid...

"Oh you so did not do that Stoll!" I growled.

"Hey you're lucky it wasn't Percy. Travis is pouring maple syrup on him." Connor wheezed between laughters.

I ran back inside the locker room, and guess who had to be in there.

Jadyn. She just had to be reapplying her makeup in the mirror.

She snapped a photo on her cellphone and squealed! "Omg Annabeth this is sooo going on Facebook and instagram!" She ran as fast as her heels could take her as I attempted to snatch her phone back.

"Ugh stupid Stolls" I muttered. I showered quickly and changed back to my normal clothes.

"You are so gonna get it tomorrow!" I screamed at Connor on my way to the wrestling room. Oh I had a plan and they were gonna GET IT!

At home I made a plan with Percy. Who knew he was pissed and sticky too so we were both vengeful. I IMed Chiron and let him know of our plan and he actually was very happy and couldn't wait for me to send him the memory card of the recordings I got.

Friday

Today was literally the funniest day ever! We started the day with Percy dousing the Stolls with hot water like 100 degrees. Our school serves breakfast and Percy and I purposely went early and Percy kinda tipped over one of the hot water machines all over them. It was hilarious. I recorded this on Connors camera and planned to give this to Chiron. Connor and Travis rolling on the floor from super hot water from the influence on Percy was funny. After like 40 minutes, they got up and Percy re doused them with all the milk, Apple juice, and orange juice. Only that under his influence Connor and Travis were almost in a frozen ice trap like Wang was.

"Percy let us out!" They whined.

"Nah I'll let you stay there." Percy grinned. "Sucks for you for dumping syrup on me..."

So yea the Stolls took maybe til lunch to get out of their trap. And I had an idea for lunch, one that didn't need Percy's water powers. It was my turn for vengeance.

So I took my invisibility cap and tiptoed to their table again, instead of spicing their food, I stole their bag, with like all the most important belongings. Such as the memory cards, Travis's video camera, and like all the drachmas they bet with. I rushed to the girls bathroom and took all the belongings, and left the bag there. I rushed and locked up some of the stuff in my locker, Percy's locker, the girls locker room, and I scattered all the drachmas around the school, leaving about 100 to myself And 100 to Percy. Heck yea thts how rich the Stolls were. I got back to the cafeteria in under 2 minutes. I sat next to Percy and he wrapped an arm around me.

"They haven't noticed a thing yet!" Percy whispered and I pretended to be all caught up in my eating as I saw Travis walking towards our table nervously.

"Hey..." Travis muttered.

Percy turned around, "Is there a problem with me and Annabeth eating?" He glowered.

"Um no not at all," Travis backed away seeing Percy flipping riptide in his fingers again.

See my plan was to use Percy as intimidation and kind of use Hermes gift of stealing against the Stolls. Who knew my invisibility cap would be so handy. When Travis walked back he slapped Connor on the back.

"Give me my bag back you thief!" He screamed.

"I didn't take it quit accusing so much you snob!" Connor replied angrily.

So yea Connor and Travis got in a fight and they ended up both getting detention. Hahahaha and they never found their bag. I mailed the video cameras and memory cards back to Chiron.

Back at the apartment

"Although stealing is bad, ya know you can't help it when you're vengeful. They especially won't expect it coming from me being the master thieves." I explained to Percy as we watched all the recordings that Connor and Travis took on their cameras since I'd copied all of them on Daedalus's laptop before mailing them to Chiron.

"Well I think they've learned to stay away from us now." Percy reassured.

I laughed, "umm no they won't, their the Stolls they prank everybody."

It was a humorous night. I was surprised when Connor and Travis even recorded me and Percy's first kiss underwater.

Ya know I ended up falling asleep in Percy's arms, and dreaming about the future success of the Percabetheon.

**Reviews por favor!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter will be more focused on basketball and wrestling season/games.**

**Sorry if you still think the characters are OOC but I'm trying my best. If you are un satisfied, make your own fanfic account and try!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I'm making Annabeth finish Olympus because I'm not interested in adding any more chapters about her on Olympus designing since my story is already going to last for a super long time. Sorry change of plans I'll do the bball and wrestling season overall next chapter. **

**I'm getting a feeling that this is getting nowhere currently. Tell me if you are bored and I should stop earlier or not. This is my first fanfic, so I'm not so experienced with all the OOC and kinda utilizing Rick Riordan's characters. So I'll accept flames, but preferably don't go overboard... I'm kinda insecure and not so confident on my writing still:P but anyways enjoy. Btw please comment your ideas on how I should write the Christmas chapters... I have a couple in mind, but would like to hear what you have to say. Ok enjoy:)**

Finishing Olympus

Annabeth's POV

I was excited today. One I would finally finish Olympus and two the gods were planning to invite up the entire camp and kinda show the campers my wonderful work. Well that was mainly Athena's idea but I have nothing against it! I mean I'm very proud of my current work too. All I have left is basically the actual sculpting. I have Ares weapon storage all designed and my moms library all sketched out on a blueprint. I just need to direct and build today. For Aphrodite, I created a gigantic closet with many vanities for her cosmetics, clothing and other stuff... I managed to finish all of this either at camp or during school...

LINEBREAK

So after breakfast I went up to Olympus and began my last sculpting period. I told Percy that I might be gone for a super long time, and told him not to worry and just wait at camp. Honestly I was sad that it was so close to finished. Ive had so much fun serving Olympus and I really want to continue designing real monuments that will be built.

Yea so maybe after 6 hours in Olympus, I finally finished and everything looked perfecto. Athena poofed away probably to camp and stuff but a few Olympus minutes later, Chiron and Mr. D and all the campers were heading in through the Empire State Building. Athena kinda led the group as a tour guide-sorta...Percy rushed over to me.

"Wow." He was speechless. I smirked at his expression.

"Well what did you expect Seaweed Brain?" I kept smirking. We walked around and Athena and I showed everybody my temples and special dedications or certain goddesses cough-Aphrodite-cough.

"Hey by the way how long was I up here in mortal time." I asked.

"Well you left yesterday morning, and I think it's almost 7:00 Sunday." He replied, he pecked my cheek. Percy seemed eager to kiss me for it was a more strick and longing kiss than it was sweet and gentle. The Stolls caught up to us as we walked looked as good as new.

"So yea Annabeth." Connor started.

"Yes." I turned around. Percy did too; cause we were walking hand in hand.

"Umm we wanted to apologize for the prank war thing grudge whateveryoucallit." Travis blurted.

"Yea we kinda took things a little far, and had maybe too much fun." Connor said.

"Umm since when did up you guys say sorry for pranks." I said suspiciously.

"Well uh dad sent us a dream yea it's complicated..." Travis replied, "so truce now right."

"Haha alright, but I bet you will break it first." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ooh how much." Connor yelled suddenly excited. I sighed, ugh stupid Stolls.

"25 drachmas." I rolled my eyes. Stolls will be Stolls. But Athena children always win... Unless some stupid seaweed brain ruins their plan cough-Percy-cough. But mostly yes I will win.

LINEBREAK

Yea so on our way down Olympus after the tour of "Annabeth's amazing architecture" a lot of campers came over and congratulated/praised me.

"That's my wise girl." Percy said in my ear as Katie made thumbs up signs at me.

"Thanks seaweed brain." I whispered back.

We got back to Percy's apartment at 11:30 gosh immortality must suck sometimes. But yea I finished my homework in 5 minutes, showered up, and went to bed. 'Hurrah for high school drama tomorrow ugh' were my last thoughts before I drifted off into sleep.

**Hey yea sorry that was a really short chapter I wasn't all that excited. But I really would like more reviews PLEASE!:) I really didn't plan on doing this but from now on Ill update after I get 15 reviews. I'm doing this to see who is actually still interested and to maybe or maybe not save me time and energy. If you guys aren't that interested, what's the point of me updating then... I have plenty other of ideas of stories up my sleeve too FYI! I'm starting school ball too so Ill naturally update less due to time squeezes, but if you guys really like my story, comment in a review, and I will make sure to consider what you say and update faster. **

**Feel free to PM me or comment your ideas of new story titles/topic/summary. Topic I mean as in percabeth in high school-mortals or demigods, or like one shots or crossovers.**

**thank you to all my followers and favorites! You guys all rock**

**Peace out!:) **

**~Gcq9**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians**

**So hey guys. I'm updating today since I finally got 15 reviews. Once again I will set the goal of I must have 15-20 reviews before I update! But anyways yea enjoy this chapter... Just a heads up, I take like 10 hours to write a chapter. I am really busy and I do care about my readers:)**

Sports Seasons and Breakups

Annabeth's POV

School is boring. Like seriously mortals need to get the fact that a happy demigod couple=leave us alone. But of course, mortals never seem to give up hope. Aka Alec and Jadyn.

I woke up today fairly excited because we were having a basketball game finally! It was against Sproul **(A.N. Btw I'm making up these school names).**Percy had a wrestling meet too. Sad thing was, he wasn't excited because Alec is on the wrestling team too, and he didn't notice until I made him look at the bus list this morning.

"Ugh you've gotta be freakin kiddin me." Percy glared at the sheet.

"Well sucks for you that you were sooo oblivious Seaweed Brain. We've had tryouts for an entire week already." I smirked at his face.

"Darn! Well at least Sam Parsons is also on the team." He sighed (Sam was on the swim team)

The day was going okay, I was rather bored, but something peculiar happened at lunch.

Jadyn walked up to our table (without crutches now-FINALLY!) while Percy went to go buy me food.

"Hey Annie." She squealed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?" I glared.

"I want to say congrats to you caus Percy-boo is gonna break up with you tonight to go out with me!" She squealed.

I stifled my snort of disgust and said flatly, "Umm and why would he do that?" I gave her a go-away-glare-or-else.

"Because you cheated on him silly! You'd be surprised at how many people hate watching you date Percy! " Jadyn screamed super loud, "By the way sweetie, you seriously need to wear some perfume, you smell worse than a boys locker room!" She whipped out her vanilla perfume and sprayed it in my face. Curse her I didn't blink in time. My eyes stung as they watered. I squinted in time to see her sashay away. Ugh stupid girl. Percy had come back now, I think. Cause refreshing water filled my eyes again and his arm wrapped around me. I jolted a little at his touch.

"Easy there wise girl." He soothed and I felt the water leave my eyes.

"What did Jadyn say?" He asked as I got settled again.

"Well some thing about me breaking up with you cause I supposedly 'cheated' on you" I said and rolled my eyes. "Then she insulted my scent and sprayed perfume on me." I snorted.

"Huh... Well Jadyn is never going to understand our love isn't she?" Percy glared over at her and shook his head in annoyance.

"Mortals remember?" I patted his back.

LINEBREAK

Percys POV

Okay I am seriously confused on why Jadyn is acting this way. Lovey dovey faces are already enough! Like seriously even I can swear on River Styx that we will never end up together. And according to Annabeth, if I can say that, then it must be super duper obvious.

But yea the rest of the day was typical and cliché, I walked hand in hand with her just to hint all the other guys out there to give up their hopes.

When the bell rang, I gave Annabeth a kiss and left to the bus. She had a home basketball game, and wrestling was away.

"Break a leg. But don't break their legs." She winked at me.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Nevermind seaweed brain good luck!" She blew me a kiss.

"You too!" I waved one last time and jogged over to the bus outside. Everybody was already on and ready. Alec was smiling at me... Hmm something fishy is going on.

LINEBREAK

We crushed Sproul. I was the captain of the wrestling team and therefore went last. I had the opponent pinned in 2 seconds, and the final score was 79-21. I went back to grab my bag but there were a couple of photos there too, laying on my shirt. I picked them up. One was a picture of Annabeth and Alec kissing. Annabeth was wearing a silver strapless dress and heels and Alec was wearing a tux. The next one showed them kissing at the beach. The third picture made me umm explode all the water pipes... But it was a picture of Annabeth and Alec having identical rings. Hers was silver and Alec's was sea green. I was shaking now and I marched up to Alec. I pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell is this!" I waved the picture of the rings at him.

"Just something I thought you should know about since your relationship with her was getting pretty serious..." Alec said coolly and held up his finger. There was the exact same sea green ring. I stopped. 'No no no no no no no this can't be true.' I thought in my head. Around me, the gym was already 1 foot high of water. Mom came running towards me

"Perseus Jackson stop this nonsense right now." She half screamed half whispered in my ear.

"Mom go to Goode right now I have to talk with Annabeth..." I said and showed her the pics.

She gasped, "Perce you know this could all be fake from like photoshop or something right?"

"Go now!" I roared. I was angry at Annabeth, and Alec. Gods if it's true I am going to get her. I thought **(A.N. I am using Percy being a seaweed brain as an advantage to add more drama and complexity)**

She said nothing and I stormed out of the school building.

LINEBREAK

Annabeths POV

We won our first basketball game 50-21! I did really well and scored 20 points. Surprisingly, Jadyn also came to my game except she booed and didnt clap. She was smiling at me after the game ended though. Most of the swim team came too. After the game Caleb Johnson, one of the guys that was on the swim team, came to congratulate me.

He gave me a high five, "Great job girl!"

"Thanks!" I smiled at him

"Haha no prob. Oh by the way, Percy wanted me to give you this as a good job and sorry I couldn't come thing. " Caleb said while pulling out a ring.

I gasped when I saw it. It was silver with tiny basketball imprints on the side.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. I slipped it on my middle left finger. I changed into some sweats and waited impatiently outside for Percy to come pick me up again. It was really cold, and I tucked my hands in my hoodie pocket. I waited for like honestly 10 seconds. Dang seaweed brain is quick. But what happened next was nothing of what I expected. Percy ran out and rushed over to me. He looked mad.

"Hey seaweed brain miss me?" I waved with my left hand.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes lost their glint suddenly. "So its true." He gasped.

"What yea I'm wearing the ring, it's really beautiful by the way." I smiled.

Percy glared at me sadly and walked up to me his hand was balled super tight. He pinned me against the wall.

He whispered, "One last kiss and I'll leave." Before pecking me gently on the cheek and pulling away.

"Seaweed Brain what in Hades is wrong?" I was confused.

His eyes flared, "Why don't you tell me huh, I thought you loved me Annabeth, why how could you do this. We've been through soo much together and you would leave me." There were tears forming slightly in his eyes.

"Percy I still..." I began.

"You know what you can date Alec I don't care were done." Percy walked away, wiping his face and dropping some papers.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I grabbed the papers, stuffed them in my pocket and ran to Percy. I hugged him with all my might but he managed to pull away.

"Please don't leave me Percy." I begged.

He gently pulled apart my fingers and continued walking.

I sat by the school and cried as he drove away. He's my true love why Aphrodite why? When I finally stopped I looked at the pictures. They were of me kissing Alec. Oh no, I breathed as I looked at the picture of my wearing the ring.

I pieced together the entire plan that Jadyn and Alec put together. I cursed in Greek when I figured Sam and Caleb probably tricked him. Oh gods I have to fix this. I quickly called over a cab to take me back to the apartment. I sent a prayer to my mom, Poseidon, and Aphrodite, praying that my plan would work, Percy and I would get back together, and Percy would listen to me.

**So I hope you liked it-CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN**

**15-20 reviews before I update again. The faster I get that many reviews the faster I'll update:)**

**Dont worry they will get back together in the next chapters I ship Percabeth and know that they've been through a lot, and I'm sorry if I broke my promise to smegol26: but you can choose to stay tuned or not**

**~Gcq9**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Misery

Percy's POV

I drove home with slight tears in my eyes. How? Why? Since when would Annabeth do this. I turned up the radio to max volume to tune out what mom had to say. Good thing she didn't say anything.

When we got home mom asked me, "Hey Perce can I talk to you."

"Why what's there to talk about." I bluffed. I wanted to act strong, but my inside was like slowly peeling away and I could barely hide it.

"What about Annabeth's stuff?" Sally asked gently.

"You take it and leave it outside with a note saying do not ever come back!" I roared. Slight tears were forming in my eyes at again. I stormed into the apartment, threw my stuff on the ground and headed to my room.

"Hey Perce how did your meet go?" Paul asked from the living room. I ignored him and continued walking, ignoring his second comment "That bad?"

I walked to my room, slammed the door, and sat on my bed. Maybe Athena was right. I would never get along well with Annabeth. Maybe Poseidon was right about me being like him. I am never going to be good with girls. Yet I still longed to see Annabeth and loved her with all my heart. What's happening to me?! I felt another wave of tears to my eyes and let them fall. I felt so miserable. Thunder rumbled outside.

LINEBREAK

On Mount Olympus

Athena's POV

I stormed into Aphrodite's closet "APHRODITE YOU GET YOUR SASSY BEAUTY BUTT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

She walked out slowly, she had tears in her eyes

"Why in Tartarus are you crying?" I said angrily.

"I am sooo touched by Annabeth's chase for Percy." She smiled.

"Why did you break them up! I promised I would keep them apart remember. If you did that." I said angrily.

"You can't dear. I'm the goddess of love, I control their thoughts." She said and batted her eyelashes.

I felt Annabeth sending me a prayer. Ugh Aphrodite I hate you. "Aphrodite I swore on River Styx that I would keep them apart." I said bluntly.

Poseidon walked in too. He looked mad, "APHRODITE WHAT THE HADES DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" For once in a millennia I agreed with him.

"So what if you swore. Love will prevail" Aphrodite said strongly and put her hands on her hips.

"Im moving Annabeth back to San Francisco. And I'll make sure Percy won't come after her! He will have to prove himself worthy of all my greatest obstacles in order to win her back" I said angrily. "I can protect her myself from monsters there since there isn't a camp there."

Aphrodite gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Huh! Watch me!" I walked out. Poseidon followed me.

"What about my son?" He asked concerned.

"Figure it out yourself seaweed brain." I snorted and continued walking.

Annabeth's POV

I rushed up to Percy's apartment. Thunder boomed outside. Hmm I wonder why the gods are mad. When I got to their door I saw my luggage and a note I wiped fresh tears and opened it. There was a ton of cash and a couple blue cookies in it. I read stumbling here and there.

_Dearest Annabeth,_

_I am really sorry but Percy isn't understanding that your breakup is a mistake. He wants you to never come back, but I have added some cash for you to stay at the hotel nearby for the next week. During break you can head back to camp too. Try to convince Percy of the misunderstanding. I know you can do it! He still loves you so very much. Paul and I do too._

_Love Sally_

I cried harder now. 'Gods why won't Percy understand' I clutched the note to my chest. I knocked on the door and waited. Nobody answered. I knocked again. No answer. Reluctantly I left. I called a cab again to take me to the hotel. I checked in and cried on the pillow,saturating through 3 pillows and 5 boxes of tissue. I suddenly felt a tap on the back. I turned around to see Athena.

"Hey mom." I sniffled.

"Stop crying dear." She said rather coldly.

"What should I do? Percy won't believe anything I say." I sighed through hiccups.

"Send him an email or iris message of what literally happened. I've arranged a plane ticket for you to go back to San Francisco. You're done with Olympus. So it's time you go back home. I'll protect you there and aid you through the monster attacks. It's already arranged. Ive sworn on Styx to Aphrodite to protect you and keep you and Percy apart so the only hope is for him to chase you. And he has to encounter all my toughest obstacles." She said flatly.

That sounded like a really bad idea "But mom, I still..." I began

"Don't you say you love Percy with me. I swore on Styx and if you disagree and get back together with Percy, then you will have a heroes fate too, just like that seaweed scum!" Athena snapped. "Stupid Aphrodite pissed me off one day and I have to prove to her that I'm true to my word. You are not To go to school anymore and see him! " Then she poofed away.

I was speechless. Why, how, noooo this is all a misunderstanding mom. I tried to think up another plan, but only came up with two.

1) Let Percy probably kill himself through Athena's obstacles in attempt to chase me, and who knows if he will.

2) Let myself accept the heroes fate and go after him

After thinking it over I decided to choose choice 2. Percy is stubborn, maybe sacrificing my fate will change everything... I just want to be happy. I'll try emailing him. I quickly typed up an email and sent it, leaving out the parts of me moving away and possibly having a hero's fate.

LINEBREAK

Percys POV

Poseidon appeared in front of me that night.

"Hey dad." I grumbled.

"Son let me ask you a question, do you really think Annabeth would cheat on you?" He asked.

"Well she did." I said angrily.

"Do you still love her then?" He asked.

"Yes with all my heart I'm like dying on the inside right now!" I held back my tears. I've never cried this much in my life.

"Do you want her?" He asked again.

"Yes I do very much but she has to prove herself for my I can't just fess up." I sighed.

"Yep you've got my genes son. But let me tell you. Annabeth has already proved herself worthy of you more than you'd ever think. When we were on Olympus, Athena swore on Styx to keep you and Annabeth apart if you guys broke up. Check your email; you can figure it out son." Poseidon smiled sadly at me and proofed away.

I was confused. I popped open my laptop and sure enough, there was one new email from wise girl. It was typed in Greek.

_Dear Percy,_

_ I think that since you are still mad at me, you ought to know the truth. I did not cheat on you. I would never do that Percy. You are my soulmate, I cannot stand living without you. Remember that jadyn actually warned us and sadly it worked. Sam Parsons, Caleb Johnson, Alec, and jadyn are all against us. Caleb gave me that ring after the game saying it was from you. I believed him because I thought you guys were friends. Sam put those photoshopped photos on top of your shirt. It all fits together. Jadyn wants you and Alec wants me. If you are still mad and don't ever want to see me again that is fine. Please just let me talk to you one last time. If you don't want me too, I promise I will stay out of your life forever. Give me one chance of 10 minutes tomorrow. I will always love you seaweed brain. That may be the last time I call you by your nickname._

_Love always,_

_Annabeth_

I felt even more horrible now. She has typed up the truth, I should forgive her. I read it over and over again. I didn't understand what dad meant about her going to exceed what is necessary and prove herself worthy to me. I typed a reply: you have 10 minutes only, meet me at my locker.

**Review por favor:) at least 15**

**I will be busy this week so I'll update on the weekends and maybe 2 times a week once winter break starts**

**Dun dun dun next chapter! Sorta another cliffhanger**

**Gcq9:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

Reunited yet Separated Forever

Annabeth's POV

When I saw Percy's reply I was overwhelmed with joy. This may be my last chance. I slept with a really bad nightmare though. I was running in a forest and got cornered by empousai, Laistrygonian giants, and hellhounds. Mom was helping me, vaporizing the monsters too, but they were closing in. As a hellhound was about to snap my neck I saw myself transforming into an aspen tree. I woke up screaming! Maybe I should just stay awake it was 4:45 already anyways. I took a nice shower and called a cab over for school. I was at my locker in no time. Stupid Alec was there too.

"So babe, you wanna hang tonight?" he smiled cockily.

I slapped him as hard as my demigod muscles could hit, and he mumbled, "okay I'll wait and ask tomorrow..."

After 30 minutes Percy showed up. His eyes had dark circles, he looked rather pale, and his eyes were a little red too. 'Jee did he cry?' well he saw me and his expression hardened.

"What do you have to say." He snapped.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. I blurted out the original content from the email I sent him and added. "I my mom is having me move back to San Francisco cause she swore on River Styx to keep us apart." Percy looked unamused

I started again, "But I don't want that. She said that if I get back together with you or supposedly even see you I will have a heroes fate just like you do. But I don't care Percy, all I want to always be happy, and my definition of happy is with you. You are probably still mad, but I have no choice, I want to prove to you that me cheating on you is just as likely as me eating a spider. And since I've promised myself a bad fate, and you look mad still, I guess I have nothing much to live for anymore. Thanks for hearing me Percy. You will always have a spot in my heart. Goodbye." Tears were gushing down my face and I gave him one last look before I turned around and walked out of the school. I was almost out the door when 2 strong arms tugged on my waist. I felt a breeze from his running too. I turned around to see my seaweed brain, looking happier than ever. He was smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth this is all my fault, you did not need to do that." He started and pulled me close to his body.

I couldn't answer, I've missed his scent, true voice, and muscles for soo long. I just cried into his shoulder.

"It will be okay wise girl it will." He murmured and stroked my hair. He kissed my temple over and over again. When I finally pulled my head up his eyes met mine for the first time again since our breakup. He got down on one knee and held my hands in his

"So Annabeth, will you be mine again, forever, and always?" He asked.

"Of cour-." I started

Before I could finish someone interrupted, "No." Percy and I turned around to see a fuming Athena. Thunder rumbled loudly outside, signaling the breaking of a swear on Styx.

"Mom can't you see I'm happy, I want to be with Percy." I pleaded. Percy got back up and wrapped an arm around my waist, his grip tighter than usual.

"Like I said I will try my absolute hardest and stay to my word for the pride of winning against Aphrodite." She snapped. She glared at Percy, "You, fish head, have caused enough issues with my children."

"But mom." I began again.

"I guess a plane ticket is not classy enough for you huh, well I bet teleporting with me will!" Athena ran over, grabbed my hand and proofed away. All I heard was the pained scream of "NO!" And next thing I know I was at the front porch of my dad's house with my suitcase next to me. I was crying oh so hard now. So I end up with getting the short end of the stick in both the situation with Percy and my moms promising issues.

I walked inside to see my dad and step mom Helen.

"Is that you Annabeth." My dad put on his glasses and squinted.

I ran back outside, I wanted to run as far away from this city as possible, back to Percy. I took out the cash from the note that Sally gave me and called a cab, I left my suitcase in the Chase residence and just took my backpack (which had all the demigod survival materials) and left. I cried for however long the cab took me, it dropped me off in a hotel up in Aspen, Colorado at 9:00. Ive used up all my money, and it was no use staying in a hotel. I decided to walk for another 2 hours or so before plopping down to sleep. My heart was literally split in half now, half of it was still in New York. I collapsed in a forest and dreamed of Percy. He was at camp packing. He looked even worse than I saw this morning. His eyes were puffy, like he seriously was crying and everybody saw him. I woke up to the rustling of leaves. I drew my dagger, it was still the middle of the night. Suddenly a deafening roar boomed the forest and a flock of Laistrygonian giants walked out.

"I SMELL MIDNIGHT SNACK!" One screamed,

"THERE!" a giant pointed.

I got up and ran, there was no time putting on my invisibility cap, as I turned into bushes, 2 hellhounds jumped out. I slashed at them but they dodged and one clawed my leg. I whimpered in pain, but continued running. I turned around another tree to see 5 empousai grinning deviously, showing their fangs. I fought them, slashing as quick as I could. Athena was helping me, I saw monsters vaporizing as fast as light and owls swooping down, bugging the monsters. Soon I became weary. The hellhounds came up and one bit me hard in the stomach. Blood gushed out and the empousai flooded in. I collapsed. My head was feeling light and I could barely see anymore. I couldn't control my nerves anymore. I lay hopeless on the floor when suddenly, an entire new feeling overwhelmed me, just as I took my last breath. All the monsters zapped away like a supernova. I felt my stomach stretching painlessly, the nerves shaping into honey blonde colored leaves. My hands swooped up and changed to branches and legs spread into various roots.

The voice if my mom spoke, "I am sorry Annabeth I have done all I could, and I managed, just like Zeus did, too change you into an Aspen. I will always watch over you and love you, for you are the best of my children and I am sorry that you have gotten such a fate." Just then my eyes shut. I stopped breathing, I couldn't see anything now.

3rd person

So the end of Annabeth Chase was the day she broke her moms promise and long live Annabeth Aspen Chase in Colorado. Her dagger and invisibility cap are close to her.

Athena's POV

This time Aphrodite and Poseidon stormed in on me "Athena how could you!" Tears were forming in her eyes of anger. "You ruined my favorite couple in eons!"

Poseidon was fuming, "You realize my son isn't going to forgive you and I side with him!"

"I'm sorry." I snapped. "Annabeths situation is hopeless now, it was hard for me too. Now I must go to camp." I then teleported away.

At camp.

I walked to Chiron. It was now 7 in the morning.

"Ahem," I said.

He looked up, "Lady Athena. What brings you here today." Chiron bowed.

"I have unfortunate news." I began, but noticed Percy walking towards Chiron too. He saw me and his eyes glared with absolute hatred. He clicked riptide and ran up to me.

"You! Where is Annabeth!" He roared.

"Mind your manners fish head." I spat. I turned back to Chiron, "She's a tree now, yesterday she was in a forest and got attacked. They got her and I did all I could and turned her into an aspen."

"Who?" Percy looked like he was begging that I wasn't talking about Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I sighed. "Start a funeral ceremony."

Chiron looked surprised and sadder than usual. Annabeth was like a daughter to him too.

Percy dropped his sword. His fists loosened. He fell to the ground crying. If I didn't hate him I would have taken pity and have been moved too. "Nonononononononono I. Can't. No." He mumbled. He gave me the most dangerous looking glare I've ever seen

"After Annabeth and I saved Olympus, after we recovered Zeus's bolt, after everything we've done, why!" He stood up with riptide. "You bring her back to me right now!" His eyes flared and his grip tightened water from the creek formed circles around him. He actually looked like a god.

"Percy calm down." Chiron began.

"I WILL NOT! ATHENA YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Percy thundered. Thunder boomed as he spoke. His eyes were blazing with fire. It seemed he had Zeus, Aphrodites blessing or something because he did not look human anymore. Percy was controlling the entire creek now since all the breakfast drinks and the creek water was drained. All the campers looked scared at the dining pavilion. His eyes now legitly blazed with real fire.

I was touched by his loyalty, "She is an Aspen tree in Colorado. There is nothing we can do."

Percy's fists balled even tighter. Water rose even higher and formed into large ice tridents. He had a wave of water above his head and around him. Like seriously how much water is he going to use to threaten me.

"Oh I am absolutely positive that there is something we can, no you can do. Your goddess of battle strategy and wisdom, now tell me your backup idea or SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR ARM!" He had distracted me and now had a trident 1 centimeter from my arm. I blinked when I saw it.

"I'm sorry Percy I honestly have no back up plans for this one. My back up plan was to keep her alive and now she is I can't do anything else." I stammered slightly.

Percy's literally growled and doused all of the water around him on everything. The camp was literally underneath water for about 20 seconds. Percy was shaking. Like he couldn't control it at all. When the wave finally toned down all the campers, me and Chiron were drenched. Some were even trapped in ice. Everybody except Percy of course.

Thalia decided to speak up." Percy." She started.

Percy did not answer. He kneeled on the floor crying. Poseidon, and Aphrodite appeared too.

"Percy, remember how you cured me when Luke poisoned my pine tree? We used the Golden Fleece! It could cure Annabeth too!" Thalia stepped back a little as Percy stood up.

He wiped his eyes, "That's it!" he brightened."Chiron I am going on his quest" he commanded.

"Who will you take with you?" Chiron asked while drying his tail with a towel.

Percy turned towards Thalia, "Thals?" she nodded. Percy turned to a wet satyr, "Grover?" Grover nodded.

I poofed away. My business is done now.

**Read and Review**

**Keep the wonderful reviews up. Unfortunately I will not be able to update until next weekend sorry. It's another cliff hanger**

**I hope you like it!**

**gcq9**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

The Quest

Percy's POV

I marched straight towards Rachel's cave to get a prophecy. Thalia and Grover trailed behind; Thalia contacted Artemis about her situation and Artemis granted permission of her absence. However, before I got to her cave, she ran into me. She was wet too since I had drowned the entire camp.

"What the Hades is going on Percy?" Rachel questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I am going after Annabeth on a Quest and I need a prophecy." I demanded.

"Wait isn't Annabeth at camp though?" She looked confused.

I felt the water around me rising again.

Thalia whispered behind me, "Cool it Perce."

Thalia walked up to Rachel, "Annabeth is currently an aspen tree in Aspen, Colorado. And once again, we'd like a prophecy."

Rachel said nothing. Suddenly, her eyes glowed a serpent green.

_Three friends ranked at best_

_Shall go save a lover smartly cheated death_

_Against all odds they march to the west_

_Hoping to revive the last breath._

Rachel collapsed after and Thalia caught her.

"Let's go." I demanded and walked out. I had my backpack (with the Golden Fleece) all ready and was longing to go.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

Being a tree sucks. I swear at least 10 wolves have peed on me already. It feels weird breathing in carbon dioxide and releasing oxygen. Well now I know how Thalia feels...

LINEBREAK

Percy's POV

We exited camp. Instead of Argus this time, it was Aphrodite. She was tapping her foot impatiently as she fixed her makeup.

I walked up to her, "Ahem..." I started, "Are you taking us to the airport?"

She looked up, "No I am doing you a huge favor and teleporting you with me to Aspen, Colorado." She then snapped her fingers and the next thing I knew I was there.

Aphrodite said, "Good luck dears." then poofed away.

I looked around. "Oh Gods there's millions!"

"Well it is a forest." Thalia snorted. She took out the Fleece from her backpack.

"According to what I've heard the Golden Fleece should only work if the tree isn't healthy or can be healed." Thalia continued. "We will need to wait maybe one night per tree and see if anything changes."

"Aww man that's gonna take forever if we go through every tree." Grover whined.

"I'm not giving up I'm Annabeth until I find her." I growled. Grover shut up and chewed on a tin can.

Thalia took out the Fleece and set it on the tree closest to her. She looked to me, "We can take turns watching while the other 2 rest. If the tree doesn't change, then I'll mark it with my knife as a symbol and we won't end up repeating ourselves."

I nodded in agreement. Gods this is gonna be harder than it looks. I volunteered for first watch and sat protectively next to the tree while Thalia and Grover went to find food. It seemed my heart was breaking away in chunks, and I missed my Wise Girl more than ever

LINEBREAK

That night, Thalia made a fire; she had caught some pheasant and rabbit for dinner while Grover found some wild berries and greens.

After dinner Thalia volunteered to watch. I stayed quite alert, but finally managed to fall asleep. I was maybe asleep for 1 minute when I was shaken awake again.

Thalia whispered, "Get up Percy we have trouble."

I jumped up and armed myself with Riptide just in time as a hellhound almost jumped on me. I slashed it to dust then turned to Thalia.

"Tell Grover to guard the Fleece!" I yelled at her. In the distance, I heard the stomping footsteps of some Laistrygonian Giants and a few shrieks of Empousai. Thalia and I dove behind bushes and prepared an ambush assault. Grover had his reed pipes ready.

As the monsters marched by, I filled up with hatred. These were the possible monsters that killed my Annabeth. I jumped out with Thalia and we fought with all our might. Thalia's immortal and I'm invincible... So we should stand a chance. Grover was blasting his reed pipes, and vines were growing around the monsters feet, slowing them down. As we fought, I noticed the Gods were helping us too. Zeus and Artemis helped Thalia. Sudden lightning or silver arrows would shoot down from the sky every now and then. I think Poseidon and Aphrodite were helping me. I felt Riptide turn lighter as Poseidon doused me with water. Aphrodite was exploding monsters into a pink cloud of strong perfume. In no time, all the monsters were gone. Thalia high fived me and Grover. I walked back towards the Fleece. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tint of gold. I ran over to the area and saw a mini celestial-bronze dagger. 'Annabeth'

I clutched her dagger close to my heart and knelt there for awhile.

'We must be close!' I thought as I jogged in joy back to the campsite.

Oh how very wrong I was.

**Sorry that was a shorter chapter...**

**In case you haven't guessed, this story is almost over... If you have no clue what I'm saying. This story is almost over but I have quitr a few more ideas on my mind**

**Reviews please!**

**Ill make the next update sometime after Christmas **

**Gcq9**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Sorry I took a while to update again **

**but anyways here's chapter 27 and yes it's the finale... I am out of ideas and I think I need a break too from writing**

Reunion

7 months later

Percy's POV

I swear, we've tried every single freaking tree here! As the months went by, my heart disintegrated... Thalia notified Artemis and stayed with me, marking every tree with her spear as we moved on and on. Grover had to leave and attend to other nature. I IMed Chiron weekly, but soon Thalia took over because of my mental pain... The hot summer air hit me as we trudged around the stupid forest. I guess my hatred kept all the monsters away, for my attacks became more heavy and deadly as time passed and I inwardly withered.

We moved on to yet another tree, and I collapsed out cold due to fatigue. My dreams were vivid nightmares that haunted me about Annabeth. And of course so was this one, but in a different manner. I saw Athena.

She spoke "Welcome Perseus."

I clenched my fists, this filthy heartless jerk was going to be sorry.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her.

She frowned, "I'd be more respectful.."

I cut her off, "YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW!" I roared.

"I was saying, your loyalty has touched me... You haven't given up on Annabeth after such a long time." Athena said cooly.

"Well of course I wouldn't I love her!" I screamed.

"Therefore I have granted you your privileges to see her back. You have passed my obstacle. I have kept her hidden this whole time but you have proved yourself worthy." Athena said quickly.

I paused before responding, "YOU WHAATTT?!"

Athena poofed away and my father, Poseidon appeared.

"Son I have a gift for you for Annabeth. If you see her again, take it out. You will know when the time is right." Then Poseidon disappeared and I woke up. Sure thing my pocket was heavier. It was pitch dark; Thalia was taking first watch.

I felt another jolt of excitement; I jumped up and looked around using Riptide as my source of light. Sure enough, there was this special looking tree. It was broader, the leaves sparkled with blonde color and shined in the dark. The bark of the tree glowed a faint silver.

I rushed to Thalia, "Quick give me the Fleece; I see Annabeth!" I yelled.

Thalia looked up, "How do you know for sure?" She handed me the Fleece.

"Athena sent me a dream it's complicated.." I replied and quickly rushed over to the tree and laid the Fleece on her head. Sparks flew in the air.

"I'll take next watch Thals." I motioned her to go to sleep. I was finally going to see Annabeth again. Seven long months are absolutely treacherous without her.

Daylight came soon again. Annabeth had not come back yet. I waited patiently. Soon nightfall took over. Thalia motioned for me to go to sleep but I shook my head. I twiddled with the 'thing' in my pocket. I won't ever lose her again.

I was drifting off myself when practically a firework exploded! I glanced over, armed with Riptide too see the Fleece on the ground. Annabeth's aspen tree was floating up into the air. Then it disintegrated into golden and silver sparkles and Annabeth's body reappeared.

Annabeth drifted back down; I ran over to catch her. She was light and pale. I held her close to my body, muttering comfort to her. I planted a long kiss on her temple and fell asleep on the spot with her in my arms. My heart was almost restored now.

LINEBREAK

I woke up to Thalia shaking my shoulders. I jumped up with Annabeth still in my arms to see Aphrodite.

"Well done Perseus, you can go home now." Aphrodite squealed and wiped her tears from her eyes. Then she snapped her fingers and I felt myself teleporting back to camp. In a matter of seconds me, Thalia, and Annabeth were back on Half Blood Hill. Thalia rushed over to return the Golden Fleece and I ran Annabeth to the infirmary to get her checked up. Things were looking up now.

5 days later

Annabeths POV

I woke up in the infirmary, I think... My memories were all fuzzy now, but I'm pretty sure I'm at camp. I drowsily sat up; strong arms wrapped around my now super skinny waist.

"Easy there Wise Girl." The voice I longed to hear whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to see Percy Jackson, the boy I missed most, the boy I almost died for, the boy I still loved with all my heart. There was a permanent looking darkness in his eyes, and he looked beat up mentally. But he was still as handsome as ever.

I buried my head into his shirt, "I missed you." Was all I could manage before breaking down.

Percy patted my back gently, "I missed you too Annabeth. More than you will even know." He said soothingly.

We kept the embrace for a full ten minutes. Percy helped me up and walked me to the dining pavilion. It felt weird breathing again and walking. I stumbled and slipped, but soon got the hang of it.

Campers pointed at us, "Is that Annabeth?!" I smirked at them. We were greeted by Chiron at the dining pavilion, he hugged me and Percy.

"We missed you guys." Chiron said

Connor and Travis popped out behind him, "So how did it feel being a tree." Connor chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful punch, "Better than seeing you guys."

I walked towards Poseidon's table to eat, managing to hear Connor mutter, "Yup she's still the same old smartass."

LINEBREAK

I was starving! I ate through five plates of food. Percy chuckled as he watched me eat. The campers all swarmed to me, greeting and asking me about tree-life. It was stressful being human...

I finished breakfast and Percy took my hand and dragged me towards the beach.

LINEBREAK

Percy and I were sitting on the beach. He had his arm wrapped around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth I want to tell you something." Percy started.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity

Percy looked me in the eye and whispered, "I am so sorry I put you through all that. It was a huge mistake on my part. And to make up for it, I swear on River Styx to never leave you ever again." Thunder rumbled loudly.

Percy took out of his pocket a small velvet box, he opened it to reveal a ring. It was white gold, with small seagreen diamonds. In the center there was a huge silver diamond.

Percy stood up pulling me up with him. He held both of my hands with one hand and the ring with his other.

He whispered, "Will you marry me Annabeth?"

I was stunned. I mean if you were human for just one day and the crush of your life asks you to marry him you would be stunned too.

"Of course I will Seaweed Brain." I smiled

Then Percy leaned in and we kissed. It was probably the best non-underwater kiss I've ever had.

**There you go that's the ending.**

**I hoped you liked it;)**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and I think I just need a break now from writing. Feel free to comment more ideas on other stories. **

**Please review and tell me where I can improve.**

**I will start my next story when I have a whole plot and story planned, the more ideas the better. I can incorporate all the little one shots you guys want as part of my story...**

**Happy New Year guys**

**Sincerely,**

**gcq9 :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey this is another authors note. **

**I have another idea to do a crossover of Percy and Annabeth in the Hunger Games in replace of Katniss and Peeta. Or I could do one where there is a supreme lord of evil who wanted to rid all the good in the world/ heroes in books and summoned a hunger games, calling forth all heroes from different books**

**Some pairs would include**

**Katniss and Peeta (Hunger Games)**

**Percy and Annabeth (Percy Jackson)**

**Aragorn and Arwen (Lord of the Rings)**

**Legolas and Tauriel (Hobbit)**

**Harry and Hermione (Harry Potter)**

**Jason and Piper (Heroes of Olympus)**

**Finnick and Mags (Catching Fire)**

**Maybe some other superheroes.**

**Comment in a review or P.m. Me your ideas of any other heroes from books, or vote which choice you like... If you like choice 2, I'll need about 5 more pairs of people. Preferably from popular books, where everybody reading would know them**

**1. Just Annabeth and Percy replacing Katniss and Peeta in Humber games**

**2. The heroes of all books gathering to meet, but are tricked by a dark lord of evil and have to fight each other**

**Thanks**

**Gcq9**


End file.
